<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lust by chopchopwm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938859">The Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopchopwm/pseuds/chopchopwm'>chopchopwm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, F/F, Transvestite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopchopwm/pseuds/chopchopwm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　（一）</p><p>　　哈利咽下一口口水——喉结有些艰难地在包裹得过于紧实的领子边缘滑动了一下——然后踏进了那家叫Becca麻瓜商店。</p><p>　　他有些紧张，把领带扯松了一点，呼出一口长长的气，才敢抬起眼睛浏览那些摆放在精致头部模型上面的假发。</p><p>　　——就算是男人，要买女性的假发，也不会那么奇怪的吧？也不一定是自己戴……而且，现在麻瓜的年轻小孩们不都喜欢玩……cosplay？还是什么来着？</p><p>　　他一眼就看中了视野中那顶火红色的卷发，于是快步走上去，伸出手触摸着它蓬松柔软的发丝。那头发的触感非常的棒，他能够清晰地感觉到这些头发还生长在另一个人头上时的生命力，热情的，温暖的，就像是阳光一般。他又把那顶假发拿在手上，轻轻嗅了一下，鼻尖在一瞬间就被淡淡的百合花的香气所缠绕。</p><p>　　量身定做得太过彻底。</p><p>　　经历过战争洗礼的救世主趁着两个店员没有注意，扔了两个无声无杖的追踪咒和检测咒，但那顶假发令人意外的干净。</p><p>　　哈利换了一个站姿，额际有一些细汗正在缓缓地渗出，他再次扯了扯领带，把那顶假发带到柜台前。</p><p>　　“——不用包起来了。”他说，从西装内侧的口袋里掏出一个名片夹，拿出里面的一张信用卡，为这顶假发付了钱，拿着假发的左手不自然地停留在腹部，下垂的，微乱的发丝挡住了那个隆起的、令人感到尴尬的部位。</p><p>　　他快步走出那家店，走到一个没人的地方，幻影移形消失在原地。</p><p>　　“——他刚刚是不是……”店里的其中一个店员捂住嘴巴，小声对另一个店员说。</p><p>　　“我猜也是……我刚才也看到了——好可惜，明明是这么帅气的一个小伙子。”另一个店员回答，闭上眼，似乎在回味刚才那个青年温柔的绿眼睛。</p><p>　　而哈利在下一秒倒在了他在自己家里的床上，胸口轻微起伏着，呼吸短促而燥热，他焦躁地皱起眉头，用颤抖的右手扯掉领带，然后解开皮带，把裤子的拉链拉到最底端。接着他想用那只颤抖的手解开衬衫的纽扣，但那都是徒劳的。他嘴里低咒着，抱怨着这件衬衫小得出奇的扣眼，到了最后，只好干脆给它来了一个小心翼翼的四分五裂。</p><p>　　小心翼翼，并不是担心割伤自己，而是担心误伤到穿在衬衫里面的衣物。</p><p>　　他把发烫的指尖伸进那件米白色的女式文胸里，用食指和中指的第一关节夹住更加烫人的，发硬的乳尖，焦灼地摩挲着。他咬住下唇，呼吸愈发粗重起来，但还能忍住不发出任何声音。</p><p>　　他终于憋不住，把右手伸进了从拉开的裤链中露出来的，与文胸同一个颜色款式的女式内裤里，那条内裤又紧又小，其实早就没办法容纳他勃发的性器了，这种紧缚让他感到有点喘不过气来，但是他也不能否认自己确实喜欢这种束缚，以及它带来的快感。</p><p>　　他深吸了一口气，然后屏住呼吸，在右手握住性器的同时，用嘴巴把那口气呼了出来，然后他听到自己喉咙的深处，传来了令人感到羞耻的呜咽。</p><p>　　哈利有点不能接受这样的自己，但是他难以自拔地沉沦其中。他把抓着那顶红色卷发的左手举起来，盖在自己的脸上。他轻嗅着那百合花香，原本这最能让他心情平静舒畅的气味，在这时候却成为了强效的催情剂。他眯成一条缝的眼睛从发丝之间的缝隙中，迷离地看着从天花板上散发出来的灯光。</p><p>　　他握住性器的，被汗水和体液沾湿的右手不知疲倦的上下滑动着，同时被拉伸到极致的丝质女士内裤给晃动着的顶端，带来了令他感到窒息的摩擦。哈利的左手离开了那顶假发，修长细瘦的手指插进他已经被濡湿的发根之中。</p><p>　　但是还是不够，怎么都不够。</p><p>　　他再次变换了左手的位置——他喘着气急切地将左手的中指和无名指塞进嘴巴里，沾满温热唾液的灵巧的舌头立刻缠绕着那两根手指舔舐了起来，他吸吮着那两根手指，将尽可能多的唾液留在了指尖，然后从身侧将左手往下身探去。</p><p>　　被空气冷却了的潮湿的手指首先触碰到臀缝周围，哈利有些紧张地吞下口中的唾液，他闭紧了眼睛，找准了位置，用手指轻轻按揉着，准备探入那个紧窄的入口。</p><p>　　首先是中指，然后加入食指，他熟练地，毫不费力地找到那个能让他兴奋百倍的地方，配合着右手的动作按压着，刺激着。只是这么一来，他再也没办法通过咬紧嘴唇来防止呻吟的泄出，他听到自己喘气声都带上了哭腔，带着令人泄气的甜腻的意味。</p><p>　　他因为这声音厌恶自己，同时却又因它感到兴奋不已。</p><p>　　他加快了手上的动作，过重的摩擦让他感到有些微微疼痛，但这疼痛正是他内心深处所钟爱的，他的左手变换着角度在体内戳刺着，右手则配合地抚慰着蓬勃饱胀，却被束缚在女式内裤中的性器，他感到脑袋变得昏沉，难以思考，快感沿着脊髓源源不断地传来，一层叠一层，带着他盘旋，升高，最后到达了顶点。</p><p>　　只是顶点之后，必然会下落。</p><p>　　高潮来临的一瞬间，他像以前的每一次一样，放弃一般地扬起头，让柔软的枕头支撑着脖子的全部重量，为病态的自己感到恶心。他也像以前的每一次一样，对自己保证绝不会再有下一次。但是也和以前的每一次一样，清楚地知道那只不过是欺骗自己的话而已。</p><p>　　总是会有下一次的。</p><p>　　（二）</p><p>　　通过自慰达到的高潮，从来就没有余韵可言。</p><p>　　哈利在高潮的那一瞬间仰起头，无法抑制地哭了出来，那些发烫的泪水从紧闭的双眼中溢出，在他眼窝的凹陷处聚集。怀里的那顶假发似乎突然变成了什么的罪证，被嫌恶地扔到床角。他翻了个身，侧身躺着，像个在母亲子宫里的胎儿一样蜷起身子，伸出手臂环绕过膝盖，紧紧地环抱着自己。</p><p>　　他感到酸楚和空虚，身体和精神一同跌入谷底，心底什么都没留，只剩下一片苦涩。</p><p>　　哈利浑身发冷，微微颤抖着，但还是趁着高潮后的疲惫睡了一觉，毕竟他能不借助魔药睡个安稳觉的机会也没多少了。等到他醒来的时候，变得干涸冰冷的不只有他的嘴唇，同样还有流在枕头上的眼泪，和那条丝质女式内裤上沾满的精液。</p><p>　　他抓起早先被丢在一旁的深灰色的法兰绒浴袍，翻身下床——感觉脚步有点轻软——他打算去洗个澡，但是突然觉得卧室和浴室的距离远得不可思议。</p><p>　　这么大的一所房子，一个人住似乎有些太大了。</p><p>　　哈利这么想着，也许他该把这房子卖掉，或者找个租客和他一起住——单纯房客的那种关系，为了缓解一下他经济上的压力，只是这将会是最后不得已的选择，由于他本身的一些……小问题。</p><p>　　但恐怕他最后不得不选择这么做。</p><p>　　房子是在他和金妮准备结婚的时候买的。</p><p>　　在五年前，也是战后的第六年。</p><p>　　六年的时间不长不短，恰好足够一些人习惯另一些人在他们生命中的缺席。在战争中他们固然失去了很多，只是，还是那句老话——生活还要继续。哈利因为政治原因以及自身的一些特质和愿望，成为了傲罗指挥部部长，赫敏则是他的上司——魔法法律执行司的司长，而罗恩如愿成为了魁地奇国家队的队长。在舆论若有若无的压力下，哈利决定把自己金库里属于波特家的金币全数捐出，用于魔法界战后的重新建设，只是这么一来，他和金妮的新家就成了个问题。</p><p>　　他们在伦敦的一个麻瓜街区看中了这栋房子，严格来说，它算是一个小别墅。但它的价格相比它附近的其它要便宜许多，原因大概是因为上一个住在这里的巫师粗心地留下了一个博格特，魔法界又因为战争而没空管理这些小事，从而导致接下来的所有麻瓜都大受惊吓。房产中介认为这所房子是不详的，闹鬼的，被诅咒的，住在这里的人也被这么认为，邻居大多会远远避开他们。</p><p>　　这对于一个巫师家庭来说，再合适不过了。</p><p>　　这几乎是为哈利和金妮量身打造的梦想之家——他们所要做的，只不过就是轻轻松松地赶走那个博格特，然后舒舒服服地住进去。</p><p>　　金妮原本也有希望成为魁地奇球队的一员，只是这个计划因为他们的第一个孩子耽搁了。詹姆·西里斯·波特是个性格外向调皮的男孩，而阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特就像是他哥哥的反面，内向，安静而敏感的。接下来他们有了一个女儿，他们给她起名叫做莉莉·卢娜·波特。</p><p>　　莉莉有着一头红色的秀发，说不清是遗传自她的母亲还是祖母。哈利想应该是后者，因为她头发的光泽和颜色都和他在斯内普记忆中看到的一样。</p><p>　　只是也许这所房子真的真的有诅咒。</p><p>　　莉莉出生的时候，哈利在家里能放花瓶的地方都摆满了百合花，他有些陶醉，感到无比幸福，即使辛苦工作了一天，也任劳任怨地做着一切家务活。那段时间也不知道是不是和麻瓜们学来的风气，大家都在说用魔咒制作，或者用魔咒清理的衣物对孕妇产妇新生儿这样身体较为虚弱的人的魔法波动都会有不好的影响，所以保险起见哈利只好自己动手在后院里晾衣服。</p><p>　　那一天的事情他记得很清楚。</p><p>　　那天金妮抱着莉莉躺在后院的长椅上晒太阳，三岁的詹姆和两岁的阿不思坐在草地上玩着他们的玩具，不时因为想要同一个玩具闹得不可开交。金黄色的阳光柔和地照在他的女孩们身上，映得她们的红发愈发鲜艳光彩（虽然莉莉头上的头发还不多）。哈利看着这一幕，有些晃神，手上一滑，正拿着的衣服啪的一下掉在了脸上。</p><p>　　那是金妮的一件哺乳文胸，上面带着洗衣液的百合花的芬芳，以及，哈利不清楚是否是自己想象出来的，母乳的奶香味儿。</p><p>　　那就是一切的开端。</p><p>　　那让他愈发厌恶自己——他玷污了哺乳这一行为的圣洁和纯净。</p><p>　　他渐渐发现自己爱上了清洗晾晒衣物这个原本他很讨厌的活儿，发现自己格外喜欢在清洗衣物的时候，多洗几遍那些女性的衣物，在收衣服的时候，偷偷嗅一嗅金妮内衣裤的味道，并且把它们贴在脸上，用脸颊感受它们的触感。金妮发现过这一件事，但她没多想什么，只是笑着对哈利说以后不要这样了，这让她感觉怪难为情的。哈利也只是窘迫地把衣服收起来藏到背后，没有发觉自己从耳朵尖一直红到了脖子根。</p><p>　　事情出在有一次他出去执行任务，必须要变装成一个女人的时候。即使这是一件再平常不过的事情，而且他喝了复方汤剂，那也不是他自己的身体，但在套上女式内衣的时候，他的身体产生了一种清晰的燥热感。他还以为那是错觉，毕竟他并不清楚女人的身体，但当任务结束汤剂失效变回来的时候，他的小兄弟高调地宣示着自己有多兴奋。</p><p>　　从那个时候开始，他知道有什么东西永远都无法挽回了。</p><p>　　他开始在家里偷穿金妮的内衣裤——当然它们都小了，于是他偷偷到麻瓜的商店购买了一套自己能穿的内衣（此次行动的标准绝对在傲罗部日常行动的水准之上）。他的行为越来越大胆，甚至会在日常的衣物下面穿着那套内衣偷偷跑出去转一圈——这每次都会让他迅速兴奋起来，以至于他不得不购买了很多宽松的外衣。</p><p>　　独自在家照顾着三个孩子的金妮怎么可能发现不了。</p><p>　　他们为此争吵过无数次，哈利也向金妮保证自己会改变，但他的内心清晰而可悲地知道，自己永远不会改变了。</p><p>　　金妮最终无法接受这样的哈利，带着三个孩子回到了韦斯莱家。</p><p>　　这已经是她“回家去小住一段”的第五个月。哈利明白她再也不会回来了，而且也许她也不想让孩子们见到这样恶心又变态的父亲，她也许宁愿在他们面前把哈利描述成一个不顾家庭的工作狂——这倒是也很符合他的形象。两次打击黑魔王，又带领傲罗部完成战后肃清的救世主，因为忙于稳定维持魔法界的安全和秩序而导致自己家庭的紧张甚至破裂。</p><p>　　看那，救世主就应该是孤独的，从前没有家庭，将来也不会有。</p><p>　　话回到房子的事情上来。</p><p>　　他想，这样的房子是不可能卖得出去了，因为他家庭的破裂，只会被当成又一个诅咒而已。如此一来，他只好低价出租给缺钱的麻瓜，或者是租给一个巫师。</p><p>　　哈利洗完澡，把自己包裹进那条舒服的浴袍里，一边用一条纯白色的小毛巾擦着湿漉漉的，还在滴水的头发，一边看起了积攒的信件，其中有不少是回应他登出的租房广告的。他在魔法界和麻瓜届的报纸上都登了广告（当然在魔法界的报纸上他使用了化名），而吸引住他注意力的那一封信，似乎是来自一个麻瓜的</p><p>　　之所以吸引他，是因为写信的人，名字叫道格拉斯·普林斯。</p><p>　　这个姓氏让他想起了在最后死去的那个男人。</p><p>　　他挥动魔杖，羽毛笔随着他所说的话自动书写了一封简短回信。</p><p>　　“尊敬的普林斯先生，”哈利说，“很高兴收到您的来信，我十分期待与您的面谈，商议关于房屋租赁与共用一些地方的事情，请在周三下午两点半光临寒舍，十分感谢。您真挚的，哈利·波特。”</p><p>　　（三）</p><p>　　道格拉斯。</p><p>　　这个词起源于盖尔语，意为黑色溪流。</p><p>　　哈利坐在客厅的沙发上，面前的电视机放着一些没有人会关心的新闻，只是作为背景板一样的白噪音而存在着。而他的注意力完全在电视机正上方的小挂钟上，跟随者秒针缓慢地接近数字十二。</p><p>　　两点二十八，不过没有任何人要来的迹象。</p><p>　　他交叉着食指，摩擦了一下自己的手掌心，然后突然想起了什么似的把右手弯成碗形放在嘴前，呼出一口气，只闻到他刚才喝的红茶的醇香。他皱着眉对自己笑了笑——他又不是要约会，只是找个房客，为什么这么迫切地想要给这个普林斯留下什么好印象呢？好像他真会是已经死掉的斯内普一样。</p><p>　　两点二十九，仍然没有任何人要来的迹象。</p><p>　　他怎么可能是斯内普，既然他连守时这一点也做不到。况且斯内普就死在他的眼前——或者说死在了莉莉的眼前。他也许永远也没办法忘记那天的那一双，和往常的空洞虚无截然相反的，充斥着各种感情的眼睛。就像是他明白，那将会是他最后一次，看到自己所爱的人的眼睛了一样。</p><p>　　那也许是哈利这一辈子所感受过的，最温暖的东西。</p><p>　　比海格送给他的第一个生日蛋糕还要温暖，比罗恩和赫敏对他的无条件信任与支持还要温暖，比邓布利多给他的关怀和鼓励还要温暖，比小天狼星变成大狗时舔他脸颊的舌头还要温暖。</p><p>　　那种感觉很难形容，怎么说——就像是你把手指浸在冰水中许久，然后再放回到温水中时，会感到它热到烫手一样</p><p>　　两点三十分，同时门外响起了间隔一致的三声敲门声。</p><p>　　哈利闻声看过去，意识到发生了什么，然后过去给门外的人开门。</p><p>　　他看到一个深褐色头发的中年男子，正把自己湿淋淋的雨伞放在门外，然后向他伸出手，用一种像是因为严重发烧而沙哑得吓人的声音说道，“您好，您就是波特先生吧？我未来的房东？”</p><p>　　又下雨了？</p><p>　　哈利稍微向后倾身，从一楼的阳台向外面看了看，但并不能看出来什么，七月的雨总是细小冰冷，难以从远处用肉眼分辨。</p><p>　　“天气真不好，辛苦您一路过来了——我想……是普林斯先生吧？”哈利也伸出手，与对方的手相握，那个人的手略微干燥，也并不柔软，但这样的手能给人一种安定感。他看向对方的眼睛，那是一双棕色的眼睛，很柔和，也很温暖，他的脸轮廓分明深刻，眼角带着一些岁月留下来的痕迹，但能看出他年轻时，曾有多少姑娘为他发狂。</p><p>　　“能让我先进去吗？我的大衣和裤脚都湿透了。”那个人清了清嗓，但是这对他的嗓音并没有什么改善，他的声音仍然沙哑得可怕。</p><p>　　哈利拿出给来宾准备的拖鞋，引导对方在沙发上坐下，然后蹲下来偷偷用无杖魔法把小客厅里的壁炉点燃，多扔了几块果木进去。</p><p>　　他回到沙发前坐下，给道格拉斯也倒了一杯热茶。</p><p>　　“谢谢。”道格拉斯说，伸手接过杯茶，哈利看着他墨绿色风衣里面高高的领子，感觉自己又找到了这个人和斯内普的一个扯得上关系的地方。</p><p>　　“其实要说的东西也不是很多。”哈利靠进沙发柔软的靠背里，把双手握起来放在自己的腿上，“这个房子虽然大，但只是房间多……两个比较大的房间——其中一个是我睡的主卧——都有浴室，但是那个大的按摩浴缸只在二楼的盥洗室才有。”</p><p>　　道格拉斯抿了一点点红茶，然后轻轻地把骨瓷杯放在茶几上，轻得没发出一点声音。</p><p>　　“还有就是厨房……如果你要用的话，我现在很少用了，基本上都是叫外卖。再来就是会客厅——如果你想要在房子里办派对，宴请老朋友之类的话，我都可以——我是说，只要次数不离谱，我就可以暂时回避一下。”</p><p>　　道格拉斯点点头，“关于生活习惯——我平时除了外出，一般都会待在房间里，很安静，也不会有什么访客，”</p><p>　　“啊对！”哈利拍了一下自己的脑袋，“我有时候会……工作到很晚回家，然后……嗯……”</p><p>　　“什么？”道格拉斯皱了皱眉头。</p><p>　　哈利无法控制地想起了自己的小问题。</p><p>　　那顶火红的假发现在被精心收了起来，哈利把一个陶瓷小象变形成了一个和他在那家店里见到过的差不多的人头模型，摆在了卧室的立柜上，然后把假发套在那上面。每一次他路过她，都很难压制住自己去戴那顶假发的欲望，到了最后，他只好把它锁在了一个小柜子里。</p><p>　　他突然想起那个小柜子里的其他东西。</p><p>　　他上一次做他的“例行活动”，已经是三天以前。不长不短的一段时间，但足以让他变得更加容易被激活。柜子里的其他东西在他的脑海里挥之不去，似乎渐渐在下腹处汇聚成一股暖流。</p><p>　　哈利不自然地换了一个坐姿，一边偷偷地从头发的间隙瞄着道格拉斯是否发现了他的异样。</p><p>　　“就是——有时候我会带一身伤，如果你看到也不用在意，都是皮外伤——关于我的职业……”哈利低下头，有点头疼怎么找了个麻瓜房客，但是一旦想到找一个巫师一起住的后果，就不觉得这样子是更加麻烦的一个选择了。</p><p>　　“我没有那么旺盛的好奇心，波特先生，同时我也希望您不要过问我的事情。”道格拉斯给了哈利一个台阶下。</p><p>　　“啊，不用再这么客气了，叫我哈利就行——那么就先这样了，”哈利说，“但是什么事情都还是要慎重为妙，我们先试一个星期，要是你觉得和我一起住不舒服，我随时可以把后面的房租退还给你。”</p><p>　　“这很合理。”道格拉斯点点头，“什么时候能搬进来？”</p><p>　　“你打算什么时候搬？”哈利问。</p><p>　　“越快越好。”对方回答。</p><p>　　“比如？”哈利听见外面传来运货车停车的声音。</p><p>　　“比如现在。”道格拉斯说，“还希望你能告诉我，我的房间是哪几个才好。”</p><p>　　除了公共使用的部分，哈利分给了自己的房客一个大卧室，一个小客房——那原本是詹姆的房间——一个杂物间以及一个书房。道格拉斯的东西不多，很快就收拾好了，也不需要哈利帮什么忙。哈利看了看墙壁上的小挂钟，发现快到他值夜班的点了，于是和道格拉斯签完合约给了他一把钥匙之后，就匆匆离开了。</p><p>　　这让他错过了十分钟之后，那个坐在沙发上对着挂钟发呆的中年男人鼻子变大，头发变黑，眼眶深陷，完全变成了另一个人的画面。</p><p>　　（四）</p><p>　　哈利没想到，这天晚上会是罗恩巡回赛结束的晚上。</p><p>　　不，也许罗恩跟他说过的，只是他忘记了，但他的确没功夫记这么多杂七杂八的东西。</p><p>　　所以他值完班凌晨4点准备回家好好睡一觉，却被藏在墙角，一身酒气的罗恩抱了个死紧的时候，相当的吃惊——差点没迅速掏出魔杖给对方来一个缴械咒。</p><p>　　“哈利！”罗恩歪着脑袋用自己的头发蹭了蹭哈利的脸，“好久不见！”</p><p>　　“你别这样——比赛怎么样？”哈利推开罗恩，为他身上冲鼻的酒味皱了皱眉。</p><p>　　“当然是连胜了！自从十七世纪的辉煌战绩之后，查德利火炮队还是第一次有这么棒的表现！”罗恩竖起大拇指，指向自己骄傲挺起的胸膛，“罗恩·韦斯莱——火炮队史上最佳守门员——挡住了贝利堡蝙蝠队的十二个球！报纸上就是这么写的！”</p><p>　　哈利有些头疼地拦住双手胡乱挥舞的罗恩，但心里着实为好友高兴。罗恩毕业的时候有考虑过要不要和哈利一起加入傲罗部，但是在赫敏让他去追求自己真正喜欢的东西的鼓励下，他最终走上了魁地奇球员的这条路。</p><p>　　“走吧！咱们一起去喝一杯！”罗恩把手臂从哈利怀里挣脱开，然后绕到哈利后面推搡着他往前走，“来来来，霍格莫德新开了一家不错的酒吧。”</p><p>　　哈利面对这样热情的罗恩，有些尴尬，毕竟他和金妮最近的关系并不好，但是有可能韦斯莱家的人为了让罗恩安心比赛，什么都没有和他说——毕竟分居五个月，对于一对生育了三个小孩的夫妻来说，并不算什么正常的事情。</p><p>　　罗恩直接带着哈利幻影移形到了那家据说还不错的新开的酒吧，里面几乎被火炮队的队员和球迷们占领了，一看到他们俩出现，整个酒吧就沸腾了起来。</p><p>　　所有人都在为罗恩欢呼着，姑娘们询问着他刚才去哪儿了，队友们则一个个上来用力敲敲他的肩膀，抓起两个装满火焰威士忌的酒杯塞进罗恩和哈利的手里。</p><p>　　“嘿！你是哈利·波特！ ”给哈利递酒杯的金发队员突然认出他来，“你留了胡子，我完全认不出你来了！对了——你是罗恩的朋友是吧！”</p><p>　　哈利有点勉强地接过那杯酒，点了点头，“今晚是你们的主场，不要在意我。”</p><p>　　他现在很不喜欢出现在魔法界的公众场合，因为总有人来找他要签名。</p><p>　　“那怎么可能！你可是英雄！没有你我们大概连巡回赛都不会有了——你知道，我们之中有不少人是麻瓜出身呢。”那个金色头发的高个子这么说到，“我先敬你一杯！”</p><p>　　哈利看着对面的人一下子喝光了自己手里的酒杯，然后对他说，“喝吧，如果你喝，我就答应不跟他们说你是谁。”</p><p>　　哈利有点哭笑不得，但还是仰头喝光了那一小杯烈酒。</p><p>　　烦心事太多，暂时忘掉也是好事儿。</p><p>　　“哈利！”哈利看着摇摇晃晃向他走过来的罗恩，心想这家伙的脸怎么还没有笑僵，“你过来再陪我喝几杯嘛。”罗恩一把勾住哈利的肩膀。</p><p>　　因为刚才那杯酒已经微醺的哈利回答到，“我和金妮之间出了一点小问题罗恩……我们已经分居快六个月了。”</p><p>　　罗恩愣了一下，然后才反应过来哈利在说什么。</p><p>　　“小争吵而已，我和赫敏有时也吵。”他沉默了一会儿之后，这么说到。</p><p>　　哈利没有说话，只是看着罗恩摇了摇头。</p><p>　　两个醉汉的神情都变得认真起来。</p><p>　　罗恩最后又给自己换上了一副大咧咧的笑脸，“说实话，我一开始不是不希望你们俩在一起吗……就是因为我直觉你们俩不太合适，比起情侣，更像是一对兄妹。”</p><p>　　哈利沉默地点点头，心中十分感激罗恩这样的说法——着让他的负罪感减轻了不少，也让他意识到自己的好友实际上是多么善解人意的一个人。只是他还来不及说什么道谢的话，就和罗恩一起被拉去灌酒了。虽然现在英国的气温还很低，但是这里气氛火热，有不少球员脱掉了自己的上衣，惹得酒吧里的姑娘们惊叹连连。</p><p>　　哈利喝了很多酒，但是始终连领带都没有松一点点。</p><p>　　最后他回到家的时候，天空已经变成带着灰黄的白色，一看就知道今天又会是一个阴天。</p><p>　　他扯开领带，随意把外衣脱下来挂在架子上，然后整个人嵌在了在沙发里。</p><p>　　——已经是极限了。</p><p>　　酒精的作用还真是不容小觑，在他穿着女式内衣的情况下，身体的敏感程度简直达到了最大值，偏偏酒吧里还有几个不长眼的年轻女孩过来挑逗抚摸他了一番，他最后只能逃了回来，顶着他鼓鼓囊囊的裤子，几个姑娘似乎还在嘲笑他的害羞。</p><p>　　不过说实话他早就想逃回来了。</p><p>　　凌晨五六点钟，空气潮湿而冰冷。哈利抱紧自己的手臂，低下头去，呼出一口气——他肺里的空气仿佛在不停地燃烧，膨胀，让他不得不加快了呼吸的频率，吐出一口又一口带着浑浊水汽的空气。他已经可以感受到紧小的女士内裤已经被粘腻的前液濡湿，体温与外界的低温抗衡着，不让那一小块也变得和空气一样冰冷。</p><p>　　哈利手忙脚乱地解开皮带，把裤腿褪到脚踝，顾不得其他，直接地，迫切地触碰着那些急需照顾的地方。几天没有发泄，这一会儿他只感到自己的阴茎硬得发疼。他为自己手掌凉凉的触感倒抽了一口气，然后又为饱胀的阴茎终于得到解放这一事实，从喉咙和鼻腔里发出几声舒爽的叹息。他吮住自己左手的手背，鼻腔里灼热的气息随着他胸口的起伏击打着手背的其他地方，把那一小块皮肤都变得湿润起来。</p><p>　　他用舌头划过自己的指根，再到指尖，最后把食指和中指都塞进嘴巴里，轻轻夹着自己柔软的舌头缠绕按压着。手指有些过于深入，这让他有一些轻微的不适，眼眶也因此变得红润潮湿，但他似乎玩上了瘾，很好地从这种干呕带来的窒息感里面找到了他想要的快感。</p><p>　　就在他刚要把手指拿出来的时候，一个低沉沙哑的，带着烟味的，稍微有些急切的声音就从他的脑后直接传达到大脑，激起他后颈肩项所有的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>　　“坏孩子。”</p><p>　　那个声音这么说。</p><p>　　（五）</p><p>　　“——坏孩子。”男人温热的带着湿度的呼吸轻轻拂在哈利的后颈。那一块皮肤光洁白皙，往下延伸就能看到因为他太瘦而略微凸出的脊骨。男人深深地叹了一口气，然后吻住了第一个骨节，闻到男孩身上若有若无的香波的味道。</p><p>　　哈利耸起肩膀，敏感地收紧了背后的肌肉，虽然惊讶于背后那个人的突然出现，但已经完全停止工作的大脑此时也没能重新启动，他着了魔一样地加快了自己手上的动作，在男人吻上最后一个没被沙发靠背挡住的骨节时，闷哼一声射了出来。</p><p>　　左手的手指还放在嘴巴里，但是他似乎已经没有力气把它们拿出来了，只是仰着头靠在沙发上，神志逐渐恢复清明。</p><p>　　——还好这个房客只是个麻瓜，他可以给他来一个一忘皆空，然后打发他离开这里——或许让他离开英国。</p><p>　　这是哈利缓过神之后的第一个想法。</p><p>　　他胡乱地把手上的东西在深色的外袍上擦了擦，留下几道颜色更深的印记，然后伸手去掏自己的魔杖。但是一只比他更大更有力的手压住了他的手，阻止它再向魔杖靠近哪怕一英寸。接着有另一只手从后面伸过来，握住了他细瘦的脖颈，微微用力。哈利的喘息变得艰难，窒息感扑面而来，他用沾满唾液的手指勾住那只手，想要掰开男人干燥的，带着薄茧的手掌，他想要挣扎，想要反抗，但是身体却像是中了咒语一样酸软无力。</p><p>　　他那双因为缺乏睡眠而充血发涩的眼睛向上看着站在沙发后的男人，以为自己会看见同伏地魔一般冰冷的虐待狂的神情，但是那双棕色的眼睛此刻温柔得出奇，混合着一点点欣喜与哀伤，就像与久别的爱人重逢，但时过境迁，早已物是人非。</p><p>　　长相不同，瞳色不同，但这双眼睛却让他想起那一双，在1998年5月2日最后一次注视他的黑色眼睛。</p><p>　　你是谁？他想问。</p><p>　　但是对方已经松开放在他脖子上的手，带起他自己的两根手指塞进了他的嘴里一同翻搅着，他只来得及发出几个含混的音节，就再次噤声。他因此被迫把嘴张到最大，嘴角紧绷着，过量的唾液由于手指的搅动在那里溢出流下，迅速在空气中降温，在他的脸上留下一道凉凉的痕迹。</p><p>　　主动权和控制权完全在他人手上，但哈利却莫名其妙地感到兴奋焦急——急于挣脱，也急于知道对方的下一个动作。</p><p>　　道格拉斯把手撤了出来，用两只手捧住哈利的脸颊，然后低头吻了上去。他的吻缓慢简单但不失力度和热度，体位更是方便了两人舌头的交缠。哈利从没有发现自己竟然会这么容易放弃，这么容易沉沦，他原本渐渐变得寒冷的躯体仿佛重新被点燃，暖意从舌尖一直扩散到四肢百骸。</p><p>　　一切都脱离了他的控制，但这感觉该死地好。</p><p>　　道格拉斯从沙发后面绕到前面，把一只膝盖挤在了哈利的两条光腿之间，不知是有意地，还是无意地摩擦着他早已经重新站起来的小兄弟。哈利听到自己喉咙里传来一声呜咽，带着些许索求的意味。他挺起了自己的腰背胸膛——因为他的两条手臂被折到脑后，手腕在脖子后面交叉，由一只有力的大手钳制着动弹不得。</p><p>　　衬衫一下子被解开，温热的手心从他伤疤累累的腹肌一路向上按揉着，挤进那件勒得有点儿紧的纯白色蕾丝文胸里。男人充满热度的手掌包裹着救世主饱满但块头并不大的胸肌，像按摩那样但带着更多色情的意味揉压了几次，接着放在原处感受着胸腔内略快的心脏搏动。哈利感觉到自己手腕上的禁锢消失了，原本在那里的手一路游移，来到他另一边的胸膛，直接找到了他的乳头——与另一只手的热度不一样，那只手的手指夹带着凉意，似乎是因为刚才沾上的，属于他自己的唾液，在空气中被冷却所致。</p><p>　　接着那件文胸被粗暴地推到最上面，碰上了哈利的下巴，一个温暖湿软的空间包裹住了他右边的乳头，带着令人欢愉的吸力，哈利不自觉的扭动着腰部，想要在对方的腿上摩擦自己的性器，以此得到更多的快感。</p><p>　　道格拉斯放过了那个已经被自己吮成嫣红色的乳头，在空气中发出响亮的一声。哈利听到男人凑上来在自己耳边说了一句话。</p><p>　　“贪心，”他停了停，又补充到，“我和你都是。”</p><p>　　那又有什么关系呢？他现在只想屈从于自己的欲望，问题就都留给明天的自己好了。</p><p>　　哈利这么想到，扯出一个挑衅的笑容。</p><p>　　“这就是你全部的本事了？”他说。</p><p>　　“这可是你自找的。”男人轻轻挑了挑一边的眉毛，说到。</p><p>　　他把手撑在哈利脑袋两旁的沙发靠背上，靠背随着他的动作，流畅地变得低矮，整个沙发变形成一张小床。哈利瞪着眼睛看着压在自己身体上方的男人伸出左手，然后一小瓶润滑剂从房间的柜子里面飞了出来，准确地掉落在他伸出的手心。</p><p>　　“是的，这才是我全部的本事，救世主先生。”男人的声音虽然沙哑，但是就像砂纸打磨不光滑平面的声音一样，磨平了哈利心里所有的小疙瘩，让他感到舒服和安心。</p><p>　　但这并不能抵消掉他如此惊讶，甚至小兄弟都被吓趴下了的事实。</p><p>　　这下麻烦了！</p><p>　　哈利满脑子都是这句话。</p><p>　　“——你是…你、你不是…”他结结巴巴地开口，但是开口之后又不知道应该说什么了。</p><p>　　“是谁告诉你用麻瓜方式写信的人就是一个麻瓜的？”道格拉斯说，“不过……对于救世主的癖好我真是——意料之外。”</p><p>　　哈利别开脸，一场原本可以不用负任何责任的性爱，突然转变成无知的自己被一个知根知底的人的单方面侵犯，这激发了他身体里所有的羞耻感，他的心跳声似乎就在他的耳边炸开，面庞燥热，皮肤从耳朵尖一直红到了脖子根。</p><p>　　“放心，没有人会知道的。”道格拉斯说，别开脸不敢直视对方的哈利错过了他眼中一闪而过的复杂感情。</p><p>　　哈利刚想回答点什么，就感觉到一个柔软的触感落在了腹部——那是道格拉斯的吻，轻柔的，纯洁的，朝圣一般的。那些轻吻顺着肌理下滑，停留在肚脐眼，接着落在了更加敏感隐私的腹股沟，惹得哈利收紧了下腹。</p><p>　　“——等、等等！”哈利伸手按在对方的头上，阻挡住了他更进一步的动作。</p><p>　　“不想继续吗？讨厌我这样的老男人？”道格拉斯抬起头，眼神深沉，让哈利不敢直视。</p><p>　　“不，但是——”</p><p>　　“——我就当那是同意了。”男人飞快抢答到，握起哈利半勃的阴茎，像亲吻一个孩子的额头一样在顶端亲了一下，然后张嘴把那个浅色的可爱东西含进了嘴里。</p><p>　　“嗯！——等等我又没洗澡——很脏的！”哈利还来不及加重手上的力道把道格拉斯推开，手臂上的肌肉就失去了它们所有的力量。口交他也不是没有做过，但是稍微有点洁癖的金妮每一次都一定要他全身洗干净之后才愿意这么做，突然被一个才认识不久的人口交有点太过……</p><p>　　刺激。</p><p>　　哈利仰起脖子，喉结滚动，形成一个诱人的曲线。</p><p>　　他耻于从自己口中听到任何声音，于是只是微张着嘴，短小而急促地喘息着，到了后来他甚至不想听到自己喘息的声音，张嘴咬住了自己的手背。</p><p>　　然后他下身的感觉消失了，取而代之的是男人再次覆身在他身上的气息。</p><p>　　“咬这里。”男人简单地说，抓起他一只手放在自己的肩膀上。</p><p>　　哈利愣了一秒钟，看着男人坚定温柔的眼神，这几个月以来突然第一次产生了一种想哭的冲动。</p><p>　　“……你……啊！”他惊叫了一声，发现男人不知道什么时候已经准备好了沾满润滑液的手指，悄悄绕后攻破了他的阵地。</p><p>　　“等等——我还没！”哈利紧闭着双眼，他知道这一步迟早要来，但是没想过会这么快。</p><p>　　“我想你应该没有和男人做过吧？处子救世男孩？”道格拉斯用一种嘲讽中略带轻蔑的语气说到，但是仍然没有停下手中的动作，骨节分明的手指带着冰凉的润滑剂，不紧不慢地突破了哈利因为紧张而收紧的括约肌。</p><p>　　“你说谁是处子？我都有三个孩子了——你…”哈利听见这语气，下意识就想反驳，但是道格拉斯似乎是为了提示他自己所说的是哪里的处子，不轻不重地在肠壁上按了一下，然后加多了一根手指，这些动作立刻就让这个绿眼睛的年轻人噤声了。</p><p>　　哈利可并不好受，虽然不疼，但是强烈的，陌生的异物感让他感到不适——毕竟完全由别人主导的感觉和自己自慰时不一样，你永远无法预测对方的下一个动作。他不自觉地收紧了手里正抓着的自己的外袍，眼眶中变得湿润起来，刚才兴奋不已的性器这时也变得半软不软</p><p>　　“别怕。”男人用耳语的声音说，热气就轻拂在哈利的耳廓上，手上的摸索也没有停止，反而让另一只手也加入了派对，抚慰着哈利软下去的阴茎，以此减轻男孩的不适感。</p><p>　　“——嗯！”一瞬间，哈利咬紧牙，一种奇妙的，强烈的，带着刺痛的快感从身体内部传达到大脑，他并不是没有体验过前列腺快感，但不知为何，男人的触碰却比以往的任何一次手淫都能更好的刺激他的感官。</p><p>　　“找到了。”道格拉斯说，重新摸索着刚才碰过的地方，一边观察着哈利的表情，寻获那个点之后，便开始朝它猛攻。</p><p>　　“唔啊——你等等，别这么——”哈利伸出手去抓住了道格拉斯的上臂，紧紧掐着对方手臂上的肌肉，男人的前后夹击让他体验到了从未体验过的巨大快感，他挺起了腰，会阴的深处传来让人舒爽的疼痛，半勃的阴茎开始一跳一跳地想要射精，但是偏偏对方在这时全面退出了战场。</p><p>　　哈利在迷蒙中看到道格拉斯直起身，居高临下地俯视着他，慢条斯理地解着自己还一颗都没有开的扣子，用沙哑的声线以一种慵懒从容的语气说到，“有借有还，波特先生——我想你能做到的吧？作为大名鼎鼎的救世主？被选中的那一个？”</p><p>　　对方并没有明说，但是他似乎理解了他在说什么。心底有个声音一直在叫他不要这么做，但他还是坐起来，跪在沙发变成的小床上，表现出一种完全的顺从和屈服。</p><p>　　就这么一次。</p><p>　　他在心底对那个声音说。</p><p>　　他解开对方裤子上的扣子，慢慢拉开拉链，尝试着把脸凑了过去，闻到一股不轻不重的麝味，说不上好闻或者难闻，只是觉得闻多了有点上瘾。他用鼻子蹭了蹭那个温暖勃发的东西，隔着深灰色的棉质内裤就能感受到它的尺寸以及内部蕴含的饱胀的张力。</p><p>　　哈利抬起眼睛看着道格拉斯的眼睛，仍然是那种明明没有什么表情，但带着令人吃惊的温暖的眼神，在那一瞬间让他产生了自己是被这个人爱着的错觉。像是被那眼神所鼓励了一样，他缓慢地把男人的阴茎从棉质内裤里拿出来，伸出舌尖轻轻触碰了一下顶端，味道咸涩，像是泪水——他几乎一下子就想起了那一天晚上，从黑发男人的眼睛中流出的银白色物质。他不清楚为什么和道格拉斯待在一起的时候，自己会频率如此之高地想到斯内普，但他现在也不想去思考这个问题。于是他张开嘴，回忆着，像曾经看到过的那样，伸出舌头，费力地将那个势头压人的东西含到了口腔里。</p><p>　　“——舌头再往下压一点，还有把你的牙齿藏起来。”道格拉斯抓着哈利后脑乱糟糟的黑发，动作略微粗鲁地把他的头按向自己的胯部。只是哈利并不能很好的把牙齿藏起来，而且就连男人勃发的一半都吞不下，不知道是因为他的嘴太小，还是因为男人的性器太大。</p><p>　　“啧——我还以为你的学习能力很好呢，看来你学生时期的教授没少嫌弃你。我说得对吗？波特先生？”男人恶意地顶了顶胯，怒张的阴茎顶开他咽喉的软肉，压迫着哪些敏感的部位，给他带来一阵阵的窒息感和恶心感，却意外地能激发他的性欲。</p><p>　　只是他有些被男人的话激怒了。</p><p>　　他调整了一下自己的坐姿，顾不上擦拭因为无法吞咽而从舌下溢出的唾液，把下颌关节开到最大，将男人的性器缓慢稳定地吞到喉咙里，这个过程对于哈利来说无比漫长，就像是永远不会到头一样。但是最后，他的鼻尖还是碰上了男人下腹粗硬的毛发。</p><p>　　从前的他大概永远不会想到，自己有一天会给一个认识不到两天的男人做从来没有做过的深喉。</p><p>　　“嗯……乖孩子。”道格拉斯声音低沉地说，抚摸着哈利头顶的乱发，“收回前言——我想你的教授一定爱死你这样的学生了。”</p><p>　　到实在忍受不了的时候，他退了出来，不适地咳嗽着，但是他胯下的阴茎不知什么时候又高高地站了起来，高调地宣示着自己的存在感。</p><p>　　“不……”哈利抹抹沾在他嘴唇和胡子上的体液，声音沙哑地说，“我想他应该还挺讨厌我。”</p><p>　　道格拉斯沉静地看着哈利，然后伸手抚上他蓄起来的胡须，轻飘飘地念了一个咒语。哈利立即感到原本覆盖着胡须的皮肤在空气中受凉，不用看也知道对方做了什么。</p><p>　　“嘿！你不能——”</p><p>　　哈利话没说完，就看到男人倾身下来，吻上了自己的嘴角，以及那些原本留着胡子的地方。许久不见天日的皮肤在男人的轻吻下格外敏感，刺激得他头皮发麻，半边的身体都酥软了，于是他顺势揪起道格拉斯的领子躺倒下去。</p><p>　　“真心急。”男人翘起一边的嘴角轻笑了一声，恍惚间哈利感到自己的心脏猛地抽动了一下。</p><p>　　道格拉斯重新把手指插入了哈利紧窄的通道里，微微扩张之后加入了第三根手指，频率不算快地送入抽出，但每一下都蹭过最敏感的那个点，时不时重重的地按压一两次，惹得身下的哈利发出几声难耐的鼻音。</p><p>　　“——等等，用这个。”哈利伸出手，一小包东西从后面飞过来，落在了他的手上，“这个是……”</p><p>　　“我知道这个是什么，波特先生，我当然也知道应该怎么使用它。”道格拉斯接过那个安全套，看清楚之后拿着它冲哈利甩了甩，“——中号？”</p><p>　　“唔，抱歉。”哈利咬了咬自己的舌头，“那是我用的。”</p><p>　　“怀疑你竟然会有机会用上它。”道格拉斯说，对它施了一个效果比较微弱的速速变大，然后拆开包装给自己套上，挤了一些润滑剂在上面。他褪掉哈利那条还没有完全脱下来的裤子以及那条几乎湿了一小半的女士内裤，让它们穿过还套着黑色长袜和皮鞋的的左脚，松松垮垮地挂在同样一丝不苟的右脚的脚踝上。</p><p>　　哈利抬起两条腿，放在道格拉斯的肩膀上，微微把他的身体向下勾了一点。</p><p>　　“Take my virginity.” 他用口型说，表情有些迷离，清晨的阳光已经笼罩了整个客厅，把哈利的脸庞映衬得更加柔和了。</p><p>　　“As you wish.” 道格拉斯回答，把性器抵在身下人的穴口，恶意地摩擦了几下，听见哈利鼻腔里漏出几声没能憋住的甜腻的鼻音，才满意地开始进攻。</p><p>　　“——呜，慢一点…你难道不知道自己的尺寸嘛？！”哈利抱怨到。</p><p>　　“不太习惯。”道格拉斯撇撇嘴，说出一句莫名其妙的话，接着又用力顶了顶胯部，破开那些柔软紧致的穴肉，将整根阴茎都埋进了哈利的体内。</p><p>　　哈利眼中噙满了泪水，原本清澈的翠绿色变得混浊，说不清到底是因为泪水，还是因为欲望。</p><p>　　“疼吗？”道格拉斯一只手撑在小床上，另一只手把哈利脸上的乱发拨到耳后，没能忍住俯身吻了一下他的眼睛。</p><p>　　哈利除了用力喘息已经说不出其他话，最后只是胡乱地摇了摇头。这种感觉和他平时用手指或者按摩棒的感觉不一样，道格拉斯的性器完全填满了他的肠腔，不留一点间隙，给了他平时体会不到的饱满闷胀的感觉，更妙的是，还带着按摩棒绝对没有的热度和搏动感。他只觉得下身发麻，似乎整个下半身都被浸在一盆温水里。</p><p>　　他伸手按住道格拉斯的后颈，向他索要了一个湿吻。他不清楚自己为什么会对一个刚搬进来的房客做这么亲密的事，但是他绝对清楚，自己喜欢他给他带来的感觉，那包含着一种他久违了的，熟悉和安定。</p><p>　　道格拉斯惊讶于哈利主动的索吻，在加深了那个吻并且找回主动权的同时，开始了抽送，他的频率并不快，但是每一下都结结实实地撞进了哈利身体的最深处，充血的内壁粘膜如实地把那里的每一个细微的感受都如实传达给了哈利，让他腿根轻颤，腰肢酸麻。</p><p>　　“嗯！哈啊——你轻点，我可是处子！”哈利开玩笑一般地说，而发现他还有余力开玩笑的道格拉斯加快了自己的节奏，很快就让哈利除了大口喘息，就没力气做其他任何事情了。他把两只手撑在哈利两侧肩膀的上面，防止他因为自己的冲击向后移位，同时腰胯用力地推进又后退，阴茎重重地冲击着深处的软肉，龟头的冠状沟随着抽插刮过那一小块毗邻肠壁的腺体。哈利只觉得潮水一般的快感由后穴汇聚到腰窝，然后持续向上刺激着头皮，觉得自己的内脏都要被顶得向上移位了，但是却因为那两只手臂的禁锢无法逃开，于是他只好抓紧了那两只手臂，在那上面掐出青白的印记。</p><p>　　“不好，这太舒服了——嗯、糟糕，我一定会上瘾的……”哈利用一只手臂遮住自己的眼睛，自言自语到。</p><p>　　“那就上瘾吧。”道格拉斯说，眉头紧锁，眸色深沉，低喘着，再次加快了抽送的动作。他把哈利挡住脸的手臂拿开，然后引导着那只手来到两人结合的部位。</p><p>　　哈利触碰到自己完全被撑开，不留一丝褶皱的入口，难耐地收缩了一下穴口的括约肌，引得身上的人低吼了一声，然后把性器拔了出来。</p><p>　　哈利喘息着，不解地看着对方。</p><p>　　“换个姿势。”道格拉斯说，把哈利翻了个面，拿起一个抱枕塞在他的腹部来垫高臀部，紧接着以这个姿势插入了那微张着的入口。</p><p>　　“等、等等！”哈利来不及反应，就又被重重地撞击了一下，肉穴变得更加湿软，与对方的性器共同演奏着羞耻并快乐的乐音。</p><p>　　“啊啊——这太过头了！你——慢点！”哈利像是个快要因为溺水而濒死的人一样大口喘着气，就连泪水已经流出了眼睛都没发现。他一方面承受着来自后方的插入，另一方面他软下去的性具被挤压在亚麻面料的抱枕上，随着撞击的节奏不断地摩擦着，有些疼，但更多的是压垮脑髓的快感。</p><p>　　由于道格拉斯的阴茎并不是上翘的形状，而是恰恰相反的，因此使用后入的体位更加容易戳弄到哈利的前列腺。每一次顶到他体内那块要命的肠壁，他总会从鼻腔里发出鼻息，带着明显的阻断音，像是迷路的小动物一样可爱，让人忍不住更过分地蹂躏他。</p><p>　　哈利只觉得两腿之间一片酸软麻胀，快感就像乐高游戏一样越叠越高，叠得越高也就越不稳定，然后再到达临界点之后轰然崩塌——随着身后男人的一记猛攻，哈利高高地仰起头，压在亚麻布料上的阴茎一股一股地流出浓稠的精液。他的腿根微微痉挛，连带着后穴内部的括约肌规律地收缩着，道格拉斯粗喘一声，俯下身去吻住哈利的脊背。</p><p>　　“还想再来吗？”他低声问，但是发现疲劳过度的救世主已经在快感的峰值中沉沉睡去。</p><p>　　六）</p><p>　　哈利感觉小腿肚子有点发凉，而且肚子该死的饿。他睁开眼，床头柜上的闹钟发现他醒来了，尽职尽责地告诉他现在是下午四点半，比他平时这个点的夜班回来之后多睡了整整两个半小时。</p><p>　　不过这一觉倒是久违的睡得很舒服，也没有做梦。</p><p>　　他抬手揉了揉因为宿醉而发胀的脑袋，大脑中却突然不受控制地掠过了几个破碎的，香艳的画面。</p><p>　　哈利猛地坐了起来。</p><p>　　他有些颤抖地伸手去拿眼镜戴好，低头发现自己穿着平时经常穿的绿条纹睡衣。意识和记忆还有些混乱，他还来不及把前因后果都联系在一起，只知道撩起自己的衣服查看自己的身体，发现腹部零星散落着暧昧的咬痕。</p><p>　　他认命的闭上眼睛，此时，身体后方传来的酸胀感也在深刻地提醒他今天早上发生的事情。早上回到家里的时候，他其实已经没有那么醉了，尤其是后来和新来的房客胡闹的时候，他已经醒得差不多了。刚醒时大脑朦胧的状态一过去，所有发生过的东西事无巨细一并涌了上来。</p><p>　　——他这是做了什么蠢事啊！</p><p>　　哈利懊恼地叹了一口气，翻身下床，拿起自己的魔杖，一边想着这个房客大概是不能留下来了，一边往主卧的浴室走去。接着，他像是突然想起了什么一样抬起自己的手臂，把鼻子贴在上面重重地嗅了嗅。</p><p>　　他闻到了二楼盥洗室里放着的柑橘味香皂的味道。他皱了皱眉，对于有人在他意识不清晰的时候给他洗了澡这一事实感到很不舒服，他的身份对于魔法界的人来说至少是敏感的。就这么完完全全地暴露在别人面前……只能说他确实是喝多了。</p><p>　　或者……</p><p>　　哈利咬了咬牙，他不太想就这么承认自己内心的畸变已经到了如此无可救药的地步，可是事实就摆在那里。</p><p>　　——哈利·救世主·波特，为了满足自己变态的淫欲可以对自己的性命不管不顾。</p><p>　　洗漱完毕，他还是有点犹豫要不要下楼，毕竟在这种情况下，见到自己的房客／疯狂一夜情的对象，怎么说都是尴尬的，但事实证明他想太多了——现在整个房子里只有他一个人。</p><p>　　他在内心祈祷，道格拉斯最好是也感觉到尴尬，又急忙搬了出去，这样只要双方冷静一段时间之后，哈利就可以去找他谈关于保密的事情，最好能立个牢不可破咒——虽然寻找见证人也会是个大难题，但这样一来也就可以完全解决这个事件了。</p><p>　　然而他怎么会不知道，这个世界向来不会有哪怕一件事情是让他称心如意的。</p><p>　　道格拉斯所有的东西都安然地摆在所有它们应该在的地方，纹丝不动。他有些焦灼，却一时间不知道该怎么办，颓废地坐在一楼客厅的沙发上。</p><p>　　他的胃里空得开始发疼，焦虑之下，速度稍快的心跳也跟着一下一下钝痛了起来，但是他却没有什么力气去移动，或者做任何事情，甚至思考。他咽了一口唾沫，但这并没有拯救他发干发涩的喉咙和口腔。</p><p>　　已经不记得多久没有过了，这种处于完全被动之中的感觉。</p><p>　　门锁的响动迅速捕获了哈利的注意力，他瞪着眼睛聚精会神地盯着转动的门把手，捏紧了手里的魔杖，直到指关节青白也没发觉自己有点用力过猛。</p><p>　　道格拉斯垂着眼睛侧着身子进门，把手里的纸袋子放在地上，换上室内穿的拖鞋，然后脱掉风衣把它挂在门边的落地挂衣架上。到他弯腰抱起那个袋子，再度直起身时，才发现一脸憔悴的救世主坐在正对他方向的沙发上，警惕地看着自己，手中还紧紧地握着那根就快要被折断的冬青木魔杖。</p><p>　　哈利和对方对上目光，张了张嘴，感觉自己的嘴唇干燥得似乎要裂开，却说不出一句话来。</p><p>　　“你要和我谈谈吗？”道格拉斯瞥了他一眼，淡然地说，仿佛什么都没有发生过。如果不是哈利时时刻刻能够很清楚的感觉到自己身体的异常，他几乎觉得对方语气轻松地像是要和他讨论租约之类的事情。</p><p>　　哈利抿着嘴，点了点头，开口说第一个字的时候却发现自己的声音虚弱干涩得不像话，只好清了清嗓，又继续说道，“你可以搬出去吗？”</p><p>　　道格拉斯脸上仍然毫无波澜，仿佛早就料想到对方会这么说，他把纸袋子放在沙发前的矮几上，在哈利旁边的单人沙发上坐下来，语气平缓地回答，“作为一个成年人，你对于自己做的傻事却只会逃避吗？”他又看了哑口无言的哈利一眼，接着说道，“我都快听见你的魔杖在哀嚎了，霍格沃茨的教授们难道没有教过你怎么正确地使用魔杖吗？”</p><p>　　哈利听着这不温不火的嘲讽，心里突然十分气恼，火气止不住地往上蹿，但是刚想说些什么，就又被状态与他完全相反的道格拉斯打断。</p><p>　　“不幸的是，你这里已经是我能找到的条件最好的住所了，再者我们已经签下了租赁合约，我想以一时脑热捐出全部家当的救世主的经济条件，目前应该很难拿出违约金吧？毕竟你也只是个工薪阶级。”道格拉斯低头从怀中拿出魔杖，轻轻挥了挥，矮几上的茶壶自己悬空，不一会儿就开始冒出热气，然后给正在对话的两人泡了两杯红茶。</p><p>　　“这件事情我也有责任——虽然显然没有引狼入室的你大——不过我也不想再花时间和精力找住所，也不想让经济拮据的救世主更加难办，况且就以你的自制力，下一个租客发现你的小秘密恐怕也只是时间的问题。”道格拉斯轻轻敲了敲茶杯的杯沿，让它变成刚好能下口的温度，从容地啜饮了两口，“由我来给你提供一个折中的方案或许是比较好的选择。”</p><p>　　哈利没有说话，只是皱着眉头——其实它们从哈利起床到现在几乎没有松开过——安静地看着对方。他稍稍放松了捏着魔杖的力道，又重新捏紧，完全没有去理会矮几上的另一个茶杯。</p><p>　　他很讨厌这种完完全全被人牵着走的感觉。</p><p>　　“那么你说说你的想法吧。”哈利放弃一般地把自己的身体陷进柔软的沙发靠背里，然后突然又想起来今天早上在沙发上和面前的人所做的事情，笔直地坐起来，他的大脑可以说一片空白，什么点子都想不到，却还违背主人意愿地不断给他回放早些时候的画面。</p><p>　　“一、我们的租约在没有重大事件发生的情况下仍然继续，这个重大事件的判定由你来决定。二、关于你的小秘密以及你的各种私人信息，我都可以为你保密，并且立誓，大概立不到牢不可破咒那么夸张，但也会足以让你安心的。三、今天早上发生的事情——”道格拉斯停顿了一下，满意地看到哈利紧张地咽了一口唾沫，“从今以后，在你不愿意的情况下不会再发生。”</p><p>　　哈利猛然瞪大了眼睛，但是脸上的神情不再是紧张焦虑，而是恼羞成怒的成分更多，道格拉斯发现如果仔细观察，他略显苍白的脸上还浮起了一丝红晕。</p><p>　　“你难道觉得我还会再跟你——！”哈利话说到一半，咬住了自己的嘴唇，他开始思考醉酒后的自己竟然可以在一个几乎是陌生人的人面前如此狂放不知羞耻，现在的他在道格拉斯面前，甚至连“做爱”，“打炮”甚至“上床”这样的词都不太说的出口。</p><p>　　道格拉斯低下头，似乎在喝茶，但哈利几乎能够用直觉感觉到这个人一定正把嘴角藏在茶杯后偷笑。</p><p>　　“那么我们就暂时达成一致了。”道格拉斯见哈利什么话都说不出来，神定气闲地说。</p><p>　　他把茶杯放下，伸手去掏眼前的袋子，拿出纸袋子里还冒着热气的食物，放在哈利面前。“你一定不会想把我煮出来的东西放进肚子里，所以。”</p><p>　　哈利有些呆愣地看着道格拉斯，看着对方说完了所有要说的话之后掏出烟往阳台走去。他闻着食物的香气，一时间突然回想起自己有多饿，便不再多想吃了起来。</p><p>　　（七）</p><p>　　哈利本以为，自己会需要花很长的一段时间才能适应和这个人一起生活。但事实是，道格拉斯这个人和他第一天表现出来的形象几乎是完全相反的，一不留神甚至会忘记他的存在。他极度禁欲，每天除了呆在房间里做一些实验以外就是在看书，基本上没有任何称得上娱乐的活动。哈利观察到，他固定在星期一和星期四出门，几乎是一整天，回来的时候会带一些东西，似乎不全是食材，并且一日三餐的时间规律到可以精确到分钟。</p><p>　　由于哈利时不时需要值夜班，加上他的睡眠质量很不好，所以一个月以来他和道格拉斯没有在同一时间一起坐在餐桌前吃过一顿饭。当然哈利也承认，自己多多少少躲着对方，故意错开了其中几次——也许是十几次。</p><p>　　除了不得不交流的时候，哈利连正眼都不敢瞧对方，需要经过对方身边的时候，也是低着头看着地面。</p><p>　　毕竟出来金妮以外，他的“小秘密”，只有这个人知道。所幸道格拉斯并没有做什么让他更加不舒服的事情，他也就过一天是一天了，只是有一些事情，他只能把自己锁在房间或者浴室里做了。</p><p>　　战后十一年，早就没有什么食死徒残党的存在了。哈利坐镇傲罗指挥部，其实多多少少有一种做为符号而存在的感觉。如果说伏地魔这个名字代表的是恐惧、死亡和破坏，那么哈利·波特的名字则代表了所有的反义词。魔法界的犯罪率已经从战后低迷的情况逐渐回到了战前的状态。但是和战争时期比起来，这些小打小闹实在是不值一提的事情，基本上也不怎么需要哈利出外勤，他变成了自己从前没有想到过的办公室职员。</p><p>　　他以为自己会像福吉一样长出肚腩，但是幼年时的营养不良似乎奠定了他不会长出很多脂肪的基础，加上和金妮以及孩子们分开之后，他的心理压力十分之大，睡眠情况也很糟糕，吃饭的时候多半也没什么胃口，本来就没有几两肉的身体愈发消瘦了。</p><p>　　对于道格拉斯的姓氏，在哈利知道他是巫师之后就更加感兴趣了，于是悄悄动用自己的资源查了一下，但是他发现对方似乎只是一个普通的混血，而且普林斯的姓氏是继承于身为麻瓜的父亲的。虽然他并没有完全相信自己所查到的东西，但是一时半会儿也找不到更多的证据，所以只好先观察观察再说。</p><p>　　吃过一顿早午餐之后，哈利换上衣服，准备出门。</p><p>　　“今天不用飞路网吗？”坐在单人沙发上的道格拉斯插了一句嘴，眼睛却还盯在手里拿的书上。</p><p>　　哈利愣了愣，回过头看着那个正在认真看书，似乎从未说过刚才那句话的人，“……啊，今天我临时要去……别的地方了。”他觉得有些诧异，毕竟道格拉斯从来没有过问过他的生活，他虽然觉得奇怪，但是也没有解释太多。</p><p>　　每周六的下午是哈利去陋居看孩子们的时候，虽然她至今没有和韦斯莱家的其他人说过他们之间到底出了什么问题，但韦斯莱家的人每次接待哈利的时候总是很热情。当然他们多多少少也像罗恩一样看得出来，哈利和金妮其实并不是很适合在一起。与其给两个人和孩子继续带来痛苦，不如分开一阵子比较好。</p><p>　　如今金妮把三个孩子交给了莫莉带，自己在霍格沃茨当飞行课的助教，也许有一天霍奇夫人退休时，她会成为这门课的教授。哈利几乎每一次回到陋居，都没有见到过金妮，他也不指望自己还能和她再解释什么，只知道自己很珍惜和孩子们在一起的时光。享受这种正常家庭本应该有的快乐又会使他感到无比的内疚和自责，只是无论他多么痛苦，下一次同样管不住自己的欲望。</p><p>　　他明白自己的内心一定有什么问题，但他不敢去深究，害怕自己会挖掘出更佳肮脏的东西。</p><p>　　在本应该和孩子们见面的日子，计划却被早些时候的一封信给打断了。信是乔治写来的，他在信上大概说了一下自己的近况，并且请他下午到韦斯莱兄弟魔法把戏店在霍格莫德开的一家分店聚一聚。哈利知道乔治要对他说的一定不只是叙旧而已，他心里隐约有一个预感，说不清具体是什么，但却让他感到自己的心脏似乎在身体中悬空，不安感只增不减。</p><p>　　“啊，你来了。”乔治热情爽朗的招呼声让哈利觉得自己心里稍微好受了一点。</p><p>　　“嗯，生意不错。”哈利看着虽然不大，但是挤挤攘攘的门店。</p><p>　　乔治苦笑道，“平时这里可是要排到门外的，毕竟现在孩子们在上学，周六会有很多学生来这里——跟我去猪头酒吧坐一坐吧。”</p><p>　　“你们或许考虑装修一下，用无痕伸展咒之类的扩充一下空间。”哈利笑了笑，一边和乔治慢慢踱着步，一边努力控制住自己不要去瞟他那只被削掉的耳朵。</p><p>　　由于耳朵是被黑魔法切掉的，他们无法让它再长出来，不过乔治仍然可以选择安装假的耳朵，但他并没有这么做，反而保留了这个特点，更是自嘲一般地把对角巷商店门上大大的人头改成了只有一只耳朵的样子。</p><p>　　“我也正在想这个问题，但你也知道，我最近还有其他的事情在忙。”乔治回答他。</p><p>　　哈利看着乔治这几年来严肃了不少，显得更加成熟沧桑的脸，说道，“是佐科玩笑商店起诉你们的事情吗？”</p><p>　　“是啊，唉——”乔治停下脚步，挠了挠头，盯着自己的脚尖，然后又继续往前走，似乎在组织自己的语言，“他们试图让魔法部通过一项法案，阻止我们’垄断’的行为，本来他们没什么证据，只是他们似乎在魔法部里买通了什么人，一直到现在还在闹这件事情。”</p><p>　　哈利连忙接道，“有需要我帮忙的地方尽管告诉我，虽然肃清腐败不是傲罗的主要工作，但我想……至少我作为魔法部正义的化身，管管这事是不难的。”他在心里冲自己笑了笑，在乔治和弗雷德身边时，似乎所有的人都会比原本的自己要更加幽默，虽然现在只有乔治在了，这种功效也没有减弱多少。</p><p>　　“赫敏会看着的，你放心吧。”乔治说，“啊，我们到了，我在楼上预定了一个有帘子的小隔间。”</p><p>　　哈利跟着乔治踏进猪头酒吧，上一次来这里已经想不起来是什么时候了，他试图在一楼找到阿不福斯的身影，但是却没有看到他，也没有看到他的羊。他们绕过盯着哈利看的好奇的人们，在二楼的小隔间坐了下来。</p><p>　　“你是找我来，说一些和金妮有关的事情的吧。”哈利直白的说。</p><p>　　乔治极小声地低咒了两句，随后叹了口气，才继续说道，“我也不想这么早开始这个话题，不过，是的，金妮拜托我来说这件事情……起初我并不愿意，但是金妮她……她的态度很坚决。”</p><p>　　哈利点了点头。</p><p>　　“我们俩先吃点东西喝两杯吧。”乔治说，拿起桌上的菜单。</p><p>　　说明来意之后，两个人都很沉默。</p><p>　　等到哈利喝到第三杯火焰威士忌的时候，乔治终于觉得时机差不多了，拦住哈利继续把酒往嘴里送的手，有些犹豫地说到，“金妮她，想和你分开，她说她只想要孩子们留在她身边。”乔治这么说道。</p><p>　　哈利顿了顿，然后拿开乔治拦住自己的手，将杯子里剩下的威士忌一饮而尽，他低下头，双手握拳放在自己的大腿上，缓缓地说道，“我想也应该是这件事情了。”</p><p>　　哈利觉得脑袋开始发晕，喉咙里也因为烈酒的刺激烧得发疼。大中午就喝酒并不是他的风格，只是……</p><p>　　他知道金妮找乔治来和他说这件事情的原因。他和乔治比韦斯莱家其他的人更熟，但不会熟到罗恩这种难以开口的程度，莫莉最心疼自己，自然没办法和他说这么残酷的事情，亚瑟对于感情方面的事情向来比较迟钝，也许他到现在都没有发现哈利和金妮的关系已经不复从前了。</p><p>　　“金妮的原话是，她觉得自己有能力让三个孩子健康地成长，成为优秀的巫师……她最近也很努力，你也是知道的吧。”乔治稍稍俯身让自己离哈利近一些，试图看清他的表情，但他最终只看到哈利抿成一条直线的嘴唇和让他显得十分颓废的胡茬。</p><p>　　健康两个字在哈利的脑中盘旋，他无意识地把拳头捏得更紧了。</p><p>　　——他已经不正常到连父亲都做不好了吗？</p><p>　　这算什么呢？他从小就发誓要让自己的孩子在父母的陪伴下快乐的长大，然而他现在却因为如此肮脏的理由，连这一点都做不到了吗？</p><p>　　“哈利？哈利你在听吗？”乔治伸手在哈利面前挥了挥，不太确定对面的人是否还清醒。</p><p>　　“嗯，我正在听。”哈利抬起头，脸上淡淡的没有什么表情，他的声音十分平静，似乎早就预料到这样时刻的到来。</p><p>　　“我……我不知道你和金妮之间到底出了什么问题，她一直不愿意说，我想你大概也不会说……”乔治显得有些焦急，”我只想说，就算你和金妮不在一起了，韦斯莱家也依然是你的家人，你和金妮也许不适合做爱人，但总是可以做朋友的。”</p><p>　　哈利抬起脸冲着乔治笑了笑，只是他脸上的笑容说不上有多好看，“我明白的，你们也不要再逼迫金妮说什么了，这件事情错在我。”</p><p>　　乔治点了点头，想开口再说些什么，但一时说不出话来。</p><p>　　“如果方便的话，”哈利说道，“你能先离开吗？我还想再坐一会儿，我还有很多事情需要理一理。”</p><p>　　（八）</p><p>　　道格拉斯是被有人入侵自己房间的响动吵醒的。</p><p>　　多年养成的习惯使他迅速坐起来，以最快速度将魔杖指向了声音的源头。他还不打算开灯，因为自己的视力现在更适应黑暗的环境，处于更有利的条件。</p><p>　　他眯起眼睛，似乎这样能帮助他看的更清楚一点。虽然他周身散发危险的气场，但是闯进来的人似乎并没有察觉到他明显的敌意，而是径直扑了过来。</p><p>　　微弱的月光下，他很清楚的看到对方头顶的一团杂毛，他很快反应过来那是谁，从防御的姿态改变成接住扑过来的人的动作。只是那人一身酒气，熏得他把常年松不开的眉头皱得更深了。</p><p>　　哈利似乎醉的很厉害，已经没有办法很好的掌控自己的身体，硬硬的脑壳很直接的撞上道格拉斯的胸骨，虽然有肌肉的缓冲，但他还是感到钝痛了一下。</p><p>　　“你还醒着吗？”道格拉斯打开床边的台灯，顺手拿起放在台灯边上的水壶喝了一口，然后拍了拍哈利已经不动了的头，问到。只是他没有收到任何答复，只听见救世主嘴里鼻子里持续地发出意义不明的声音，似乎还在啜泣。</p><p>　　道格拉斯没有关心别人的习惯，何况此时他也明白从这个醉鬼嘴里是撬不出什么话来的，他直截了当地把手伸到青年头发里，用力抓住提了起来。只是被抓住头发的人却似乎感觉不到什么疼痛。哈利睁开眼睛，看清楚自己对面的人之后，拍开对方抓在自己头发上的手，用手臂支撑起自己的身体，然后凑了上去。</p><p>　　道格拉斯也没想到自己会在这个时候突然被自己的房东强吻，他的第一反应是想推开对方，只是这醉鬼的力量似乎和他看起来应该有的该死的不成正比。他只好惩罚性地咬了一下伸进他口腔里灵活蹿动的舌头。</p><p>　　他感觉脸上很湿，他在哭，所以虽然道格拉斯很想享受自己的房东送上门的一切，但比起这个，他现在更想知道他为什么要哭。</p><p>　　“你在哭，能告诉我原因吗？”他语气轻柔地说，像是在安抚一个在超市走丢的小孩。</p><p>　　“我——我只有……”哈利说着，发紧的喉咙让他难以顺畅地说出一整句话，大颗的眼泪从他发肿的眼睛里滚落，他伸手想用衣袖擦掉它们，但是除了说不上好的衣料让眼睛愈发红肿之外，没有其他的作用，眼泪越掉越多，怎么都擦不完。</p><p>　　“我只有——一个人了，只有我一个人了……”哈利喃喃着，精神恍惚。</p><p>　　道格拉斯凝视着台灯暖黄灯光下的哈利——他现在的样子可说不上好看，甚至可以说狼狈至极，毕竟眼睛红鼻子都红肿着，眼泪鼻涕满脸都是。但是道格拉斯能看出来，他不是单纯为了某些事情在悲伤。这个人是在厌恶他自己，他很清楚这一点，因为他从前也这么哭过一次，撕心裂肺，只是没有这么难看</p><p>　　他瘪了瘪嘴，伸手挥动魔杖召来毛巾，把它弄湿再拧干，用它胡乱地在哈利脸上乱擦一气。</p><p>　　“不管你经历了什么，波特，不要像个娇滴滴的小女孩一样只会用哭来解决问题。”他看着救世主鼻子里新流出来的鼻涕，低咒一声，“该死的波特，你是鼻涕虫吗？”</p><p>　　道格拉斯发现哈利似乎停止了啜泣，而是呆呆地看着自己，只是由于之前哭得太厉害，喉咙里还在微微抽动。</p><p>　　他刚想开口再咒一句，就听到哈利清晰无比地说出一个词。</p><p>　　“斯内普？”</p><p>　　道格拉斯全身僵硬地握紧了自己的魔杖，但是说出那个名字的救世主似乎仍然处于意识不清醒的状态。他没有再哭了，而是沉默着再次凑了上来。</p><p>　　哈利向前探着身子，把鼻子埋进对方披在肩膀上的棕褐色头发里，似乎想闻点什么，但是他的鼻子此时堵得很厉害，根本什么都闻不到，他有点懊恼，但是并不打算放弃，又将身体往前移了一点，双腿分开跪在道格拉斯大腿的两侧，然后弯下腰将嘴唇凑在对方嘴唇上。</p><p>　　他彻底安静了下来，微微喘着气。道格拉斯感到浓烈的酒精气味直直地扑进他的鼻腔里，一瞬间产生了自己也喝醉了的错觉。接着他发现救世主的手已经扶住了自己的头，然后感到自己的嘴唇上落下了一个凉凉的，柔软的物体。</p><p>　　“Nox.”哈利把嘴唇贴在道格拉斯的唇上，说到。</p><p>　　道格拉斯只觉得有些无奈，短短几分钟发生了这么多事情，他竟然还在意灯的问题。</p><p>　　黑暗中，哈利主动加深了这个吻，只不过他无法呼吸，时不时要退开喘喘气，但是他似乎不太满足只是接吻而已。他胡乱扒拉着盖在道格拉斯身上的被子，接着去扯他所有扣子都扣上了的睡衣，只是醉酒的波特怎么可能在短时间内结束和这些扣子的战斗，明明可以使用咒语让这该死的睡衣四分五裂，但他这时偏偏像忘了自己会使用魔法一样。</p><p>　　于是他往后挪动，低头开始和道格拉斯的睡裤战斗。</p><p>　　“波特——你——”道格拉斯话还没说完就被哈利突然伸手捂住了嘴。</p><p>　　“求你了。”哈利凝视着道格拉斯，眼神里低三下四的全是哀求。</p><p>　　“求你了。”他又说了一遍，道格拉斯的眉头皱得更深了，但是没有再说什么，也没有阻止哈利的动作。</p><p>　　哈利知道自己得到了允许，心情变得有些好了起来，他低伏下身体，用脸颊蹭着男人睡裤中还没有完全勃起的性器，然后转过脸隔着内裤轻咬了一下它，他调皮地抬起头想观察对方的表情，但是房间里十分黑暗，让他看不清楚。他在心里骂了两句，完全忘记了两分钟前关掉灯的人正是他自己。</p><p>　　他把男人的裤子扒拉下来，伸手握住那根已经硬起来的东西，伸出舌头，用柔软中夹杂着些微粗糙的舌苔在顶端来回摩擦，现在的他闻不到气味，只觉得腥甜的味道一下子在口腔中蔓延开来。同为男人，他知道这样一定很舒服，而且当他加快速度的时候，能够感觉到对方一下子绷紧了肌肉。哈利醉酒的大脑里装不下太多，每新增一个东西，就要忘掉一个东西，现在的他正被成就感支配，只想要让这个被他含在口里的男人更加舒爽，完全忘了十分钟之前的他哭得多么凄惨。</p><p>　　更重要的是，自己正主动为另一个男人口交这一事实，让他产生了一种相当满足的被侵犯感。</p><p>　　但是他似乎觉得这样完全不够，他想要更加深入的，被这个人侵犯。</p><p>　　他无师自通地弓起上半身，为接下来的动作找到了一个好角度，然后用舌头包裹着那根早已经进入完全状态的阴茎，将它送进自己喉咙的深处。茎头抵在了他咽喉的软肉上，被挤压的软肉让他的大脑不断向他发送使他想要呕吐的信号，但他却像是吃到无比美味的食物一样，卖力地动着头部，直到脸颊的肌肉开始酸痛也不想停止。而道格拉斯略为向下弯曲的阴茎更是方便了哈利正在做的事情，只是现在的哈利有一个致命的缺陷。</p><p>　　鼻子和嘴巴都被堵住，他无法呼吸。</p><p>　　哈利直到极限才吐出嘴里的东西，像是快要溺水的人奋力浮出水面后那样大口地吸着气，他眼神朦胧地看着微微喘息着的道格拉斯，心想自己似乎爱上了窒息的感觉。</p><p>　　（九）</p><p>　　哈利安静地听着道格拉斯的呼吸，恍惚间觉得这个男人在十分陌生的同时又十分的熟悉。隐约觉得他很像一个人，轮廓很像，气场很像，就连声音也很像，只是他充斥着酒精的大脑现在实在没办法处理任何复杂的信息，无论怎么思考都抓不住那个近在咫尺，而且自己不久前才刚刚无意识地叫出过的名字。</p><p>　　他又俯下身去，试图重复一遍刚才的行为，只是在他将那个温暖的，跳动着的东西再次含进嘴里之前，东西的主人就抓住了他的领子。</p><p>　　“今天就到这里吧，波特。”道格拉斯说完这句话，看到被揪住领子的哈利不再挣扎，确认他大概是听进了自己的话之后才放开。</p><p>　　哈利像个人体模型一样一动不动地跪坐在原来的位置，嘴里吐出的热气让因为汗水而从鼻梁上滑下来的眼镜蒙上了一层薄薄的雾。他的内心满是悲伤，愤怒，和不甘，但是又无论如何都想不起来自己是因为什么事情而产生这些情绪。他想不起来，也不想再费力去思考，他只知道，他很想做完自己现在正在做的事情。</p><p>　　正当道格拉斯以为哈利已经冷静下来了的时候，哈利突然靠近了他。他取下自己的眼镜放在一边，双手抓起自己的领子往上提，以一种让人心焦的速度慢慢吞吞地把汗湿了一半的T恤脱下。他有些重心不稳地用膝盖往前挪动，直到自己的身体贴上对方的，并且略微施压，到可以通过对方的身体感知到自己的心跳时才停下。</p><p>　　“我要你操我。”哈利在道格拉斯耳边低语着。</p><p>　　他闭上眼睛，舔舐着道格拉斯的耳廓，用自己的虎牙玩弄着对方薄薄的耳垂，然后不重不轻地咬了下去。道格拉斯也闭上眼睛，喉结因为吞咽唾沫而上下滑动了一次，他感到哈利的舌头来到了他的颈侧，舌面特别的触感让每一次摩擦都能成功激起他几乎一生都在压抑的性欲。他知道对方只是因为喝醉酒才会如此主动，就算这个房间里的人不是他，也很有可能会产生相同的结果。</p><p>　　更何况他是不知道自己的真实身份，否则一定不会这么做的吧？</p><p>　　但他此时也被大脑一片空白的哈利感染，不愿意去想这么多——他向来是一个自私的人，已经到手的东西，为什么要放开？</p><p>　　脖子上被救世主吮吸着的一小块皮肤传达的刺痛感，让道格拉斯彻底决定放弃理智。他把手伸进救世主的T恤里，用拇指的指腹摩挲着已经兴奋得发硬的其中一个乳头，接着又有些粗暴地揉弄了它一番。他双手握住哈利细瘦的肋骨处，发力将他的整个身体向上抬起，使他完全坐在了自己的胯部。这个姿势简直就是让哈利把自己的胸部送到了道格拉斯的嘴边——他的确马上发觉自己的乳尖正被一片湿软包裹，在对方的吸吮中愈发充血坚硬。休闲裤给他带来的束缚感让哈利十分难受，对面的人却像是看透了他的想法，恰好在这个时候从后面拽住他的裤子。</p><p>　　道格拉斯学着哈利先前的做法，含着他的乳头低声念出了一个咒语，哈利的皮带和拉链立马把自己解开，裤子也随之松松垮垮地滑了下去。他看到哈利穿着一条很普通的男式三角内裤，略微挑起了眉毛，但还是毫不犹豫地对它使用了一个四分五裂，反正内裤他似乎多的是。</p><p>　　他的手指摸索到哈利身后的入口处——那里还十分干涩——他再次召来那瓶曾经使用过的润滑剂，只是这一次的他比上一次要更加急躁，胡乱的在手指上沾上一些就立马开始进攻。</p><p>　　身体里熟悉的异物感让哈利感到安心，只是他有些无法忍耐这样漫长的扩张工作。他喘息着再次凑到男人耳边，用干涩的声音耳语着：“现在就操我。”</p><p>　　他不等回音，就立马用大腿支起自己的身体，左手扶住道格拉斯发烫的家伙，也顾不上什么安全措施，将它直接抵在自己的后穴，一边深呼吸着，一边慢慢往下坐着。他拧紧了眉毛，几乎没有进行扩张让他的入口十分的干涩紧窄，突然要包容这么大的东西实在是强人所难。</p><p>　　可疼痛不一定代表着痛苦。拧紧的眉毛只是一种条件反射，他的内心或许一直在渴望被伤害和虐待，又也许他认为这是变态的自己所应得的，在不考虑那么多的情况下，最直观的表现就是——这样的痛苦，恰恰是哈利现在最需要的，治标的良药。</p><p>　　最粗的地方顺利插入之后，过程就变得稍微顺利了一点。直到根部没入，哈利的后穴都一直火辣辣的疼着。当然道格拉斯也没有很好受，他和哈利一同忍受着不算轻也不算重的疼痛，哈利的眼泪又流了下来，再次沾湿了他的脸颊。</p><p>　　他沉默着伸手按住哈利的后脑勺，抬头给了他一个温柔的舔吻，低声说道，“放轻松。”</p><p>　　哈利下意识地点点头，只顾着小口喘气，无法回答什么。几乎全裸的他只有裤子还在小腿附近挣扎——它们因为哈利之前的移动又滑下去了一些，他的阴茎因为后穴的疼痛而软软的耷拉在道格拉斯的小腹上。道格拉斯又一次咽下一口唾沫，他张了张嘴，用充满蛊惑力的，沙哑低沉的声线对哈利说了一句话。</p><p>　　“我要看你自慰。”</p><p>　　意识模糊的哈利此时对任何话都会言听计从，但这样羞耻的命令还是让他迟疑了一下。</p><p>　　玩心大起的道格拉斯作势扶住他的腰，威胁着要从他的体内退出。哈利几乎在一瞬间就乱了阵脚。</p><p>　　——求你不要。</p><p>　　他在内心叫喊，但是却没办法说出声。</p><p>　　他急忙颤抖着双手开始揉弄自己的阴茎，连呼吸中都紧张到带上了颤音。若是他自己一个人做这样的事情，绝不会有这么大的反应。</p><p>　　到了后半夜，月亮已经在天空偏西的方向，月光穿过玻璃窗，正好落入道格拉斯的眼底。</p><p>　　——他的眼睛里好像有光。</p><p>　　哈利想。</p><p>　　——他在看着我。</p><p>　　哈利加快了手上的动作，这时候他的阴茎已经完全勃起。他觉得自己全身上下的感官都集中到下体，然后被放大，仿佛那里是他唯一能够感知到的部分。血管中流动的不再是血液，而是快感——它们在所有的微细的血管中形成，然后汇聚，化作一股让人感到愉悦的暖流，在身体里蹿动。</p><p>　　——他的眼神很认真。</p><p>　　暖流流淌到下腹和后腰，在那里盘旋了一阵，然后难以抑制地冲进脊髓和头皮里，激起一阵轻微的战栗。</p><p>　　——我正在自慰。</p><p>　　哈利透过自己杂乱的，被汗水浸湿，贴在脸上的头发，盯着那个他甚至无法完全看清的身影。</p><p>　　——我在他面前自慰，并且身体里还有他的一部分。</p><p>　　哈利的呼吸越发急促，终于在快感达到了某个点的时候，他咬住自己的嘴唇，微微的扬起了头，紧绷着全身的肌肉，射在了道格拉斯的小腹上。他随即脱力，瘫软在道格拉斯比他稍微宽阔一些的胸膛上，不规律地喘着气。</p><p>　　哈利的身体如同一滩泥水，全身肌肉在高度紧张之后，转变为了完全的放松。道格拉斯当然不会错过这个时机，他扶住哈利的腰将他稍稍抬了起来，然后再重重的压下。</p><p>　　哈利紧咬着牙齿，这一下顶得他有点眼冒金星，但已经没有了疼痛，只有满满的饱胀感。体内的东西似乎又变大了一些，在他的身体里横冲直撞。他已经没有力气说话，只能随着撞击从喉咙里发出濒死一般的，意义不明的声音。</p><p>　　道格拉斯柔声对他说：“你还有力气吗？”</p><p>　　哈利勉强点了点头。</p><p>　　“这样不太方便动，能把腿放过来吗？”他仍然用轻柔的语气说着，收到哈利的肯定回答之后，帮助他弄掉只剩一点点搭在腿上的裤子，然后把腿放到了自己身后。</p><p>　　“抱住我的脖子。”他最后说到，同时扶住了哈利的臀部，配合着动着腰。</p><p>　　哈利立刻就感到身体里的东西比刚才要更加深入了，动起来也更加顺畅一些，喘息由此变得更加急促起来。</p><p>　　这样的体位其实并不能让道格拉斯的阴茎很好的刺激到哈利的前列腺，但是没有使用避孕套所带来的，实打实的肉体的接触让他十分的满足。阴茎的触感和手指不一样，和塑胶玩具也不一样，能够让他很真切的感受到自己和另一个人正在进行着很亲密的活动。</p><p>　　他喘息着向他索吻。</p><p>　　这一次比上一次在客厅时要安静很多，房间里只有两人压抑的低喘以及肉体碰撞的声音。他们之间的氛围很好，某一个瞬间会让他们产生一种爱人之间的默契感，明明知道是错觉，两人都不愿意清醒，而是甘愿一头扎进错觉之中，能待多久就待多久。</p><p>　　哈利咬住对方的肩膀，在道格拉斯的冲刺之中达到了高潮，他半硬半软的阴茎贴在道格拉斯的小腹上，一股股地流出精液，同时后穴也因为射精而开始收缩，很快他就听到道格拉斯也闷哼了一声，然后感觉到身体里突然变得更加温暖和潮湿。</p><p>　　两人一起倒在了床上，道格拉斯从他的身体中退出来，有一下没一下地抚摸着哈利裸露的脊背。</p><p>　　哈利突然发现自己的鼻子也通了。</p><p>　　他贪婪地嗅着两个人体液混合的味道，突然觉得很好闻。</p><p>　　好闻得让人成瘾。</p><p>　　（十）</p><p>　　哈利睡得并不安稳，因为隐隐约约觉得身下的床有点陌生。他睁开眼睛，盯着边角略微有些裂痕的天花板，想起来这应该是一楼的主卧——他新房客住的地方。</p><p>　　“嘶——”，他坐起身，才发现脑袋疼得像有一头大象坐在上面，于是握拳用力地捶了几下自己的脑壳，然后拿起被人小心放在床头柜上的眼镜戴上。</p><p>　　哈利也很想拥有那种忘掉酒后发生的事情的能力，毕竟他喝醉酒之后做的事情次次都傻得令人咋舌。但是他并不能，完全回忆起来对他来说只是时间的问题。</p><p>　　——他知道，他又和道格拉斯上床了。</p><p>　　如果赫敏知道了这件事情，一定又会对他少得可怜的自制力破口大骂，就像当年在逃亡路上，他频频去窥视伏地魔脑袋的时候一样。只是自从赫敏当了他的上司，和罗恩组建家庭，开始职场和家庭两头顾之后，就很少和他谈心了。这大概是哈利会觉得自己只剩一个人了的，一个很重要的原因。</p><p>　　天色刚好变成鱼肚白，浴室里传出水流的声音。哈利漫无目的地瞟着这个房间里的陈设，不是说他想要窥探别人的隐私——好吧，在某种程度上他承认自己的确有那么一点这个想法——而是他在尽力放空自己的大脑，不想让它开始任何形式的思考。</p><p>　　哈利几乎全裸着坐在床上，之所以说是“几乎”，是因为他还是穿着袜子的，虽然它们因为之前的“小活动”而转了个圈，现在是反着套在脚上，令人十分不舒服。他把视线从自己裸露着的下体转移到床头柜上，之前被胡乱脱下来的，沾着浓烈酒气，或许还有一些呕吐物的T恤和裤子被整整齐齐的叠放在那里，旁边是一个精巧的小水壶。</p><p>　　不知为何他突然想到穆迪，于是伸手去拿，只是动作马上被浴室里的人发声打断。</p><p>　　“波特先生，有没有人跟你说过不要随便乱动不属于你的东西？”道格拉斯在浴室中说，声音不大不小刚好能被哈利听见。</p><p>　　哈利撇了撇嘴，掀开盖在大腿上的被子，弯腰把袜子扯下来甩在床上，慢吞吞地走进了冒着热气的浴室。</p><p>　　而浴室里的人似乎预料到哈利会走进来，一副对他视而不见的样子。他正在淋浴，一股股细细的水流淌过他已经完全被打湿的头发，其中的一些在锁骨上方汇聚在一起，又随着他的动作而溢出落地。哈利盯着他肩膀上那个已经变成暗红色的齿印，突然有些不好意思地别过头。</p><p>　　“如果看够了，就请你出去，波特先生。”道格拉斯用手抹了抹脸上的水，说。</p><p>　　哈利没有回话，而是自暴自弃一般地走上前，勾住那人的脖子，用他自认为很性感的声音说道：“还想再来一次吗？”</p><p>　　道格拉斯瞥了他一眼，略微拉开两人的距离，“我已经没有你那么年轻又精力旺盛了，救世主先生，而且你的酒也该醒得差不多了吧？”</p><p>　　哈利的眼神变得和在猪头酒吧时一样暗淡——道格拉斯简简单单用一句话打破了他一直妄想创造的假象。</p><p>　　“她要和我离婚，要带走三个孩子。”沉默了一会儿之后，哈利突然说。</p><p>　　道格拉斯关掉水，扯过毛巾擦拭自己的头发，一言不发地看着哈利。</p><p>　　“意料之中，对吧。”哈利笑着说，“我不是一个正常的父亲，你知道的，关于我有多变态。”他抬起头，看着眼前的这个男人，他以为他会一直保持沉默，毕竟自己的私事和他毫无关系，但那个男人将头发擦得差不多了之后，竟然开口了。</p><p>　　“你没办法指望同时得到所有的东西，哈利，这种想法太过愚蠢和不成熟了。”</p><p>　　哈利有些怔愣地抬起头，不明白是什么让这个男人放弃了“先生”这个称呼，但是对于他发言的内容，哈利仍然有些气愤。</p><p>　　“你懂什么？！”他脱口，声音稍微有点大。</p><p>　　男人依然是一副风淡云轻的嘴脸，“你喜欢穿女人的衣服，而我曾经是个恋童癖，我们几乎不相上下，救世主先生。”他说完这句话，披上睡袍，开门走了出去。</p><p>　　哈利惊讶对方还有这样的一面。</p><p>　　恋童癖？</p><p>　　他完全没办法想象道格拉斯和一个孩子在一起的样子。他试着在脑中想象了一下那样的情景，最终无果，只是白白起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他顺势打开热水，准备把自己里里外外洗干净。</p><p>　　道格拉斯再次看到哈利的时候，他正穿着一件纯白的浴袍从房间里走出来，腰带很随便地在侧边打了个结，裸露着大片的胸腹，上面还时不时还有水珠滚落。他的头发因为水的重压而变得比平时要服帖很多，而不是四处乱翘着，皮肤因为过热的水温而泛着红润的色泽。</p><p>　　他盯了哈利几秒钟，然后在被发现之前回过头。</p><p>　　他怎么就没发现这样的自己有多诱人——起码比他摆出自以为性感的姿势时要诱人多了。</p><p>　　他想着，努力把注意力集中在手上的报纸里。</p><p>　　门铃在这时候不合时宜地响起，哈利单手拿着毛巾一边乱揉着头发，一边去开门。</p><p>　　这时候会突然敲门的大概是来推销的麻瓜，找个接口把人打发走就好了。</p><p>　　哈利想着，把大门打开，看到的是一个十分出人意料的面孔。</p><p>　　“赫、赫敏？！”哈利把门扶住，露出一条只让对方能够看到自己的脸的缝来，“你怎么会突然来？”他一边说着，一边条件反射地回头看了一眼同样穿着浴袍、湿着头发，一看就是刚洗完澡的道格拉斯，希望他能够识趣地自己回房间去锁着，但是对方似乎刻意忽略了他的挤眉弄眼。</p><p>　　“我怎么不能来了？”赫敏提着一些水果，微微弯腰想往里面瞧，只是哈利把她的视线挡着严严实实，什么都看不到，“你还不打算请我进去吗？还是说……难道你带了女孩回来睡觉？”赫敏笑嘻嘻地开着玩笑，但哈利却一点都笑不出来。</p><p>　　“行吧行吧。”哈利叹了一口气，“你知道我把房子的一部分租出去了对吧？”</p><p>　　“有什么事情会是我不知道的？”赫敏推了推哈利的胸膛，发现手掌湿了一片然后嫌弃地在哈利的浴袍上蹭干。</p><p>　　你不知道我和新房客上床了，还是两次，第二次还是我求着他操我。</p><p>　　哈利在心里说，但是却不敢说出来。</p><p>　　“那你进来吧。”哈利无可奈何地说到，往后退了一步方便赫敏进门。</p><p>　　赫敏走进来，把水果放在大门旁边的小柜子顶（她认出这个小柜子是格里莫广场里的）。她回过头，看着道格拉斯，一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>　　“他……”赫敏张着嘴，什么话都说不出来。</p><p>　　“嗯？”哈利看着呆住的赫敏，又看了看道格拉斯，发现他也是被看得一头雾水，“他怎么了？”</p><p>　　“啊……没什么。”赫敏恢复了她几分钟之前的笑容，“就是没想到你的新房客，嗯——我还以为会是和你差不多年纪的人。”</p><p>　　哈利无奈地挠了挠头，一边偷偷瞟了一眼道格拉斯想看看他有没有生气，“你今天突然来有什么事情要跟我说吗？法律执行司那边不忙吗？”</p><p>　　“当然忙啦！”赫敏冲他翻了个白眼，“可是有什么比你重要呢？”</p><p>　　“那……”哈利又看了一眼集中精神在看报纸的道格拉斯，“我们上楼说话？”</p><p>　　赫敏一边应着他，一边自己就往楼上走去，“你这里的格局陈设和我上一次来一模一样没有一点变化啊。”她说。</p><p>　　“嗯……以前也都是金妮在折腾这些东西。”哈利说，跟着她一起上到二楼。</p><p>　　“金妮全跟我说了，”赫敏走在哈利前面，语气平稳地说，尽管哈利看不到她的表情，但他能够断定她这时一定没有在笑，“关于你的事情。”</p><p>　　“嗯，意料之中。”哈利简单地回答，想了想又补充到，“我很高兴她只和你说了，没有和韦斯莱家的人说。”</p><p>　　赫敏突然转过身在他头上敲了一下，“我现在也是韦斯莱家的人了波特！”</p><p>　　哈利摸了摸被敲疼的地方，哑口无言地笑着。</p><p>　　赫敏凝视着他，最终只是重重地叹了一口气，然后在二楼的小客厅坐了下来。</p><p>　　“我希望你能想清楚，你自己为什么会这样。”她说，“如果巫师里也有人去当心理医生，我会推荐你去谈一谈，只可惜并没有，而你又不可能为了这个而去违反《保密法》。”</p><p>　　哈利用手拨了拨自己的头发，回答到，“有这么严重吗？</p><p>　　“现象的背后必定有成因！”赫敏严肃地说。她大概知道哈利内心深处的那个成因，但又觉得这不应该由自己来指出，更何况就算自己说了，他大概也是不会承认的。</p><p>　　“我并不是来找你谈关于金妮的事情的。”赫敏说，用手把走神的哈利的头扳了回来，“听我说，这很重要。”</p><p>　　哈利很久没有看到赫敏如此认真过了——当然她出现在报纸上的时候例外——于是内心也跟着赫敏的神色紧张起来。</p><p>　　“哈利，”赫敏一字一顿地说，“斯内普教授有可能还活着。”</p><p>　　（十一）</p><p>　　哈利一时间没能消化赫敏所说的话，花了足足两秒才搞清楚那一句话里所包含的信息。</p><p>　　“你是说，我每年去送花的地方，里面有可能根本就是空的？！”哈利几乎要尖叫起来，但是想到一楼还有别人，立马又压下自己的音量和音高。</p><p>　　“呃——虽然你说的有点拐弯抹角，但是，是的，我就是这个意思。”赫敏取下她从出任司长开始就一直戴着的眼镜（其实它们并没有度数）小心地将它们折好，然后握在手里，真诚地直视着哈利，“说到这里……哈利，我想先跟你道个歉。”</p><p>　　哈利一头雾水，因为他近几年和赫敏除了节假日和工作上不可避免的交涉，几乎没有任何接触，这句道歉来得没头没尾。只是他不知道，对方想要道歉的事情，正是导致这个现象的原因。</p><p>　　“真的很抱歉，但是……哈利，我从一开始就知道，斯内普教授可能没有死。”赫敏的神情很坚定，又像是在等待一场随时都可能降临的破口大骂。</p><p>　　“你说什么？”哈利捶了捶自己仍因为宿醉而胀痛的头，“你在说什么呢？他的……遗体，是我们几个一起下葬的吧？”</p><p>　　赫敏收紧拳头，让人不禁担心她手心里精致的细边眼镜会被捏坏，“我骗了你……或者应该说我们骗了你们。”</p><p>　　哈利已经恢复了冷静，多年没有怎么好好转动过的大脑终于跟上了节奏，他收了收自己浴袍敞得有些过开的领子，然后抱着手臂，抬了抬下巴，示意赫敏继续往下说。</p><p>　　“你和伏地魔的决斗结束之后，大部分人都去帮着照顾伤员了，我记得你也是吧。”赫敏看到哈利点了点头，于是继续说道，“我想到……想到斯内普教授的尸体还在尖叫棚屋……虽然那个时候你还没有向外界澄清他卧底的身份，但我想他好歹是个教授——是霍格沃茨的校长，不管人怎么样，至少也要在校长办公室留下一幅画吧。”</p><p>　　哈利又点点头，赫敏所说的事情到目前为止，确实很是她的风格。她心目中，师长的地位很高，斯内普虽然性格不讨喜，但毕竟是一个很有才华的教授，能够忍受他的人也的确在他的执教下收获了不少东西——赫敏就是其中之一。</p><p>　　哈利又想到校长办公室里的那张背景阴暗的画像。他试图同他交谈，但画里的人不是在和隔壁的邓布利多一起打瞌睡，就是专注地看着谁都不知道是哪一本的书，仿佛画框外的世界是不存在的一样。</p><p>　　“哈利？”赫敏看出哈利走神，轻轻呼唤了一声，看到他的目光又和自己对上，才继续往下说，“所以当时我去了，在路上，我碰到了金斯莱。你知道，那个时候虽然伏地魔已经死去，大部分食死徒都逃跑了，但不是所有的，尤其是他带来的那些投靠了他的魔法生物——对于它们来说，闯进霍格沃茨残杀学生和破坏这个学校也许才是最终目的。金斯莱当然不放心我一个人进入禁林，听我说完去意之后，就提出要和我一起去。”</p><p>　　金斯莱和赫敏一起去了禁林这件事情哈利是知道的，因为将斯内普的尸体带回来的正是这两个人。</p><p>　　赫敏停了下来，咽了一口唾沫，企图拯救一下自己因为紧张而感到有些干涩的喉咙，“……但我们在那里并没有看到斯内普的尸体。”</p><p>　　哈利的呼吸变得有些急促起来——他完全没有想到过会是这样的发展，他抓住自己手臂的指节无意识地发力，直到手臂的肌肉被捏得有些疼痛才反应过来，“那你们带回来的尸体又是怎么回事？”</p><p>　　赫敏被哈利锐利的目光逼得低下头，有气无力地说，“那只是一个稍微复杂的变形术，他死的时候我也在，所以我知道他的尸体应该是什么样子。”</p><p>　　哈利已经感觉不到自己手臂上和脑袋里的钝痛，他只感到手脚冰凉，头皮开始止不住地发麻，全身的血液不知道流去了哪里，一瞬间已经完全没有活着的感觉了。</p><p>　　十一年！他被自己的挚友欺骗了十一年！</p><p>　　哈利不知道自己为何会如此生气，他只是跟着自己最诚实的情绪走着，他压低声音咬牙切齿地说，“那么你们为什么要这么做？！你们这么做能有什么理由呢？！——除了欺骗你最好的朋友十一年很有趣以外？难道还能是魔法界会因此得到什么好处吗？！”</p><p>　　“……除了这个原因以外还能有别的吗，哈利。”赫敏看着哈利，表情突然变得十分的悲哀，“魔法界不需要一个，一心只想着四处去寻找一个可能已经不存在的人的救世主。”</p><p>　　哈利不知是被赫敏的表情所感染，还是被她所说的话感染，似乎也冷静了下来，“我听不懂你在说什么。”他说。</p><p>　　“你喜欢他吧。”赫敏抬起头，满脸的悲哀依然没有消失，“或者说，你应该是爱着他的吧？”赫敏看着哈利写满了迷惑的脸，无力地抬起一边的嘴角笑了笑，“也许连你自己都没有发现。”</p><p>　　她不去理会哈利脸上各种神情的交替出现，而是选择慢慢把自己要说的话说完，“你只是杀了伏地魔一人，并没有将所有的黑暗势力击退。整个魔法界从巫师的基本安全到魔法部的政体问题，都面临着很重大的考验。能够打败黑魔王的人——邓布利多，倒下了。但是在决斗中杀死了黑魔王的人——哈利波特，站起来了。</p><p>　　“让你坐镇傲罗部不仅是从办事效率上考虑的决定，更是从政治意义上来考虑的……斯内普教授虽为战争牺牲很多，但他终究不完全是一个好人，也曾经为他们做过很多事情，如果你在战争过后，疯狂的去寻找斯内普教授——一个前食死徒，很多事情可能就没有办法像当年一样那么顺利的解决了。</p><p>　　“我也有想过，他的尸体不在尖叫棚屋，有可能是被黑魔王那边的食死徒或者魔法生物掳走，或者单纯就是被一些毫无目的的人和生物破坏，再或者食死徒里有人知道他是卧底，希望通过他的遗体威胁我们，获得一些利益，等等等等……</p><p>　　“最有可能的，我觉得还是他自己想要淡出魔法界，于是在我们面前假死。不论哪一种，就算你疯狂地去寻找，都没有任何意义。因此，我们当时选择了，隐瞒和欺骗。”</p><p>　　赫敏说完，将脸埋进手掌心里，深深地叹了一口气。</p><p>　　哈利有点走神，他没有认真听赫敏的最后一大段话。</p><p>　　他闭紧眼睛，努力想让自己回到当年那时候的那个状态。</p><p>　　——毋庸置疑，如果赫敏告诉他自己尖叫棚屋里并没有斯内普的遗体，他一定会放下一切的事情去寻找，直到找到为止，无论是活人，还是尸体。如果找不到，那就永远找下去。</p><p>　　但是，是什么支撑他让他想要这么做呢？</p><p>　　是赫敏所说的爱情吗？</p><p>　　他对斯内普是爱情吗？</p><p>　　他对斯内普怎么会是爱情呢？</p><p>　　他怎么想都想不明白，像是试图捋顺一团打结的线，太过焦急只会让它们打结得更加厉害，更加难以解开。</p><p>　　“哈利。”赫敏把右手放到哈利肩膀上，重新得到了他的注意力，“虽然你没有和我们说过，但我一直在想……斯内普教授是不是爱着你的母亲？”</p><p>　　哈利睁大眼睛——只有这件事情他没有和任何人说过，没有想到赫敏竟然如此轻易就能推断出来。</p><p>　　赫敏又叹了一口气，“关于这个，我也没有能力说太多。只是想告诉你，如果我说对了，那么它和金妮告诉我的东西，可能是有联系的。而且——我的话也还没有说完。”</p><p>　　赫敏从她的小手袋中拿出一份档案——正是当年三人逃亡时她用的那一个手袋，不知是出于纪念意义，还是因为施过无痕伸展咒的它用起来十分方便，十一年来她一直在用它，上面甚至还有一个小补丁。</p><p>　　她把档案袋塞到哈利怀里，说到，“我这么多年不敢和你说太多话，就是因为我害怕我会告诉你真相。”她笑了笑，“不知道是不是因为我认定你爱着斯内普教授，每次见到你，我都觉得不管你的生活有多么幸福，眼睛里总是有一些无法消除的悲伤。我不忍心看到你这样，每一次和你的见面，都很煎熬。这几天，我终于发现了一些线索——可以说是相当明确的线索，所以，哈利，我想再和你说一次，斯内普教授他有可能还活着，而且就在英国，就在魔法界。”</p><p>　　不知道是不是她的错觉，赫敏似乎看到，哈利眼中熄灭了许多年的什么东西，蹭的一下烧得很旺，很高。</p><p>　　哈利打开档案袋，翻开里面的文件夹，映入眼帘的第一张照片就差点让他重心不稳。</p><p>　　——照片上的人正是道格拉斯·普林斯。</p><p>　　（十二）</p><p>　　他的手指颤抖着，用力地捏紧那张用回形针别在资料上的照片一角，让人几乎要以为他和照片上的人有什么深仇大恨。</p><p>　　“我知道他可能没死这件事情一定没办法永远瞒着你，所以……我自己的一个翻倒巷的线人一直在帮我留意这件事情，”赫敏说，“你手上的照片——如果我刚才没有看错的话，也就是你新房客。他也许就是一直在帮助斯内普藏匿的人。”</p><p>　　哈利愣了愣，然后迅速低下头开始阅读文字资料——看到道格拉斯的照片时，他还没有仔细看后面的文字，而是不知为何，几乎反射性地认为他就是斯内普。</p><p>　　“真的很抱歉，我应该提前打听好关于你新房客的消息的……毕竟这个人和你住了这么久，说不定有什么对你不利的目的。只是给你的广告写信的巫师我们都有监视，发现你没有给他们写回信，还以为你选择了一个麻瓜做室友。”赫敏用力皱起眉，抬手用掌心抹了一把脸。</p><p>　　哈利张了张嘴，有一种自己的私生活一直遭到监视的不适感，但最后还是没有就此发表什么言论，毕竟他知道赫敏也是为了他的安全着想，而且他也不想因此引出什么奇怪的话题。</p><p>　　“最开始的时候，我也以为他是个麻瓜……但是显然他并不是，而且——”哈突然住了嘴，因为近来过多的酒精摄入以及不规律的作息，他的脸一直有些蜡黄，这时却似乎显得略为红润了一些。</p><p>　　赫敏稍稍抬了抬眉毛，示意哈利继续说下去。</p><p>　　“——而且他自己没有打算和我隐瞒这一点，第一天就告诉我了。”哈利拐着弯说到。</p><p>　　赫敏眯了眯眼睛，察觉到哈利有事情瞒着她，但是此时她也没打算深究，“我们一开始还以为他就是斯内普教授，因为这两个人似乎没有在同一时间出现过，却多次出现在同一地点……”她翻出后面的几张照片，哈利看到道格拉斯走进暗巷中的一个小店铺，然后再次走出来的，是那个他以为自己祭拜了整整十一年的男人。</p><p>　　“他们很谨慎，这样的照片我们也只是拍到了一次。他们之间具体有什么关系，目前也都是猜测……相关的一些细节也都写在文件里了。“赫敏重新把眼镜戴上，“或者，你也可以选择自己去看看。”她用食指指尖轻轻敲了敲资料上的一行，上面写着一个地址。</p><p>　　哈利凝视着那行字，目光像是要将那张纸戳穿。</p><p>　　“我会的。”他说，“但是首先我想要先去另一个地方——如果你没有别的事情，我送你出去吧？”</p><p>　　赫敏点了点头，大概猜到哈利想去哪里，于是跟着哈利往楼下走去。经过一楼的客厅时，她忍不住多看了仍然坐在同一个位置，连拿报纸的姿势都几乎没有变化的男人几眼，确认他确实就是自己的线人跟踪了一个月的道格拉斯。她又偷偷瞄了两眼走在前面的哈利，发现他似乎打算假装什么都不知道，并没有要和自己的房客说些什么，也没有正眼瞧他。</p><p>　　哈利将赫敏送到人行道上，冲她点了点头，确认四处无人之后幻影移形到了别处。</p><p>　　随着空气中一声清脆的爆破音，哈利出现在了一片小树林里。接近正午的太阳已经可以被称为是烈日，光线强得仿佛能够直接穿透树叶，这让林间那条流淌的小河有些刺眼。哈利看着河边的燃尽的篝火堆、食物残渣以及一些酒瓶，心情恶劣地把它们咒了个粉碎。</p><p>　　他叹着气，走到小树林的一个角落，拨开一小丛不起眼的野百合，露出后面的一个黑色墓碑来。那块墓碑似乎只是一整块略为扁平的，未经加工和打磨的石头，上面没有刻任何字，但是每年都会有一些知道它所在地的巫师来纪念它身下土壤里埋葬的那个人</p><p>　　哈利便是其中之一。虽然他现在不知道里面埋葬的究竟是谁——或者是什么。</p><p>　　他急着想要确认，用并不算温柔的咒语击中了那一片被压实的，表面已经长出一些小花草的土地，地面立即崩裂开来，大块土壤的碎渣以及一些小石子在空中喷溅，激起一层不大不小的灰霾。再往下的土就开始变得有些湿润，哈利把石碑变成一把铲子，让它自己挖掘起来。</p><p>　　他很快就看到表面被土染成黄色的棺材，毫不留情地将它击破，露出里面的尸骨来。</p><p>　　不知是由于给“尸体”施的防腐咒，还是因为这本来只是一个死物变形而成的产物。“斯内普”尸体的样子，还和他们埋葬他的那一天一模一样。魔法的修饰让他的死状看起来没有那么的凄惨，但是由于埋葬的仓促，他们并没办法完全让他恢复死前的模样——至少他脖子上两个大大的血洞没能被掩盖住。它们黑漆漆的，仿佛两只眼睛，空洞而无神地盯着哈利，就像斯内普最后盯着他的时候一样。</p><p>　　哈利的眼神在一瞬间失去了焦距，他似乎不忍心再看，微微扭过头，然后对着那具尸体扔过去了几个咒语。</p><p>　　他再次转过头时，棺材中的“尸体”已经被还原成了一截木头。</p><p>　　哈利沉默着将他所造成的破坏复原，然后幻影移形去了下一个目的地。</p><p>　　除了工作需要，他平时并没有怎么造访过翻倒巷，但是工作中来的那几次已经足以让他记清翻倒巷商铺的布局了。与刚才阳光明媚的小树林相比，翻倒巷的气氛显得尤为阴暗，令人不适。喜好蛰居在黑暗中的巫师们大多不会在正午出现，所以现在也算是翻倒巷人最少的时候。他弯弯绕绕走到档案中写的那个地址，发现它是个不怎么起眼的魔药商铺，货架上摆满了他见过的和没见过的各种魔药。至此，他几乎已经有八成把握自己来对了地方，因为他看到单手撑着脑袋坐在柜台后面打瞌睡的人。</p><p>　　——正是现在本应该在他家里的道格拉斯。</p><p>　　哈利走上前清了清嗓，把睡得正香的人叫醒。那人砸吧砸吧嘴，睡眼惺忪地抬眼看清他，然后满不在意地咕哝着。</p><p>　　“我来调查一些事情。”哈利语气冰冷地说，把那张动态的照片放在了柜台上，微微向前移动方便对方看清楚。</p><p>　　“你是来找斯内普的吧？”那个人仍然是一副吊儿郎当的样子，很直接的说道，“我就跟他说了行不通行不通，一定会被人发现的，没想到竟然先被你发现了，救世主先生。”</p><p>　　哈利沉默着，不知道为什么，明明是一样的脸，他却觉得这个道格拉斯看起来更加年轻一些，而且声音并没有住在他家的那一个那么沙哑，而是清脆得很，让他有一点不习惯。</p><p>　　他推想到住在自己家里的那个很有可能真的是斯内普，羞臊的感觉一下子又涌了上来。</p><p>　　“你们是怎么认识的？”哈利压住内心的情绪，尽可能淡定地开口。</p><p>　　“唔，我们很早就认识了。”道格拉斯说，“还是在那位大人还在的时候，你知道，像我这样的老实人，总要找些活做，我对魔药稍稍有一些了解——不瞒你说，我母亲那边前几代还和普林斯家稍微有些关系，身为麻瓜的父亲也恰好是这个姓氏……嘿嘿，不少那边的人没有仔细调查过我，也就默认我是普林斯家的后人了，所以我的小本生意倒是一直不错。”</p><p>　　“他给你供货吗？”哈利问。</p><p>　　“也可以这么说，你作为他的学生，应该也知道他在这方面有多么厉害，常常会使用一些从来没有人想到过的方法，改良甚至创造新的魔药——有他的加持，小店的商品自然经常脱销。而我，作为他的朋友，开始给他提供头发，和各种他需要的魔药材料，唔，当然自然是少不了给他的报酬的。我还帮助他在魔法界中藏匿……出于某种原因，他似乎想淡出这个世界，我也没有问过他原因，毕竟他看起来也不想说这事。”道格拉斯摊摊手。</p><p>　　他看着沉默的哈利，突然想起了什么，然后眨了眨眼睛，继续说到：“他在战争之后带着伤来见我，我这里当然有起码暂时可以帮他脱离生命危险的魔药，我也听说那位大人已经被哈利·波特杀死，知道是时候倒向正义的一方了。不过虽然当时的我还不明白他的立场，但我还是救了他——毕竟我们年轻的时候是情人关系，后来还睡了几觉呢。”</p><p>　　哈利瞪大眼睛，感到有些不可置信。他突然觉得这个人说话油嘴滑舌，让人觉得不舒服——起码，比他家里那个要惹人讨厌多了，就连他原本看着十分顺眼的，棕色的，温柔的双眼，这时似乎也显得很让人厌恶。</p><p>　　“你喜欢小孩子吗？”哈利突然问，就连他自己都没意识到自己脱口而出了什么。</p><p>　　“呃？”道格拉斯愣住，显然没有想到对方会突然冒出这么一句。</p><p>　　“咳咳，”哈利干咳了两句，解释道，“也就是人们所说的恋童癖。”</p><p>　　道格拉斯的脸显得越发诧异，“你为什么突然这么问？是我的外貌之类的给你造成了什么误会吗？”他有些做作地摸了一把自己的脸，“虽然我知道我长得不错，但是请您不要以貌取人。”</p><p>　　“没什么，也许是因为你的气质太像那种……那种喜欢在街上用糖果勾引小孩的家伙了。”哈利随口说到。</p><p>　　道格拉斯却沉默了，表情也变得十分正经。</p><p>　　半晌之后他才重新开口，“——他和我说过，他曾经爱着自己的学生。你就是那个学生吧？”道格拉斯说，“不要急着反驳我，我说我们两个年轻的时候是情人，还上过床的时候，你眼睛里的嫉妒都要飞出来了。”他突然忍不住喷笑出来，弯起眼睛大笑着，“我知道肯定是你，所以故意骗你的哈哈哈哈！我怎么可能和他睡过！我甚至很难想象他那种人竟然会有性欲！”</p><p>　　“咳咳，”哈利窘迫地低下头，盯着自己有些干燥脱皮的指甲缝，“他有的。”</p><p>　　大笑着的道格拉斯一下子被自己的口水呛到，猛烈地咳嗽了一阵。他停下来，沉默了一会儿，接着说道，“你也爱着他吧？”</p><p>　　哈利错愕地抬起头。</p><p>　　“我从你的眼睛里可以看出来——虽然我只是个卖魔药的，但是看人意外地很准。”他说。</p><p>　　是吗？</p><p>　　哈利在心里问自己。</p><p>　　原来我对他是爱情。</p><p>　　他想他突然明白了自己迷恋异装的原因。</p><p>　　——他想变成莉莉，他以为他仍然深爱着的莉莉。</p><p>　　——他对自己的母亲嫉妒到发狂。</p><p>　　（十三）</p><p>　　西弗勒斯·斯内普最近总是梦到一个很讨厌的人。</p><p>　　那张处于少年时期的，偏瘦的，略显青涩但又十分英俊，从扫帚上下来时会引得一群小姑娘追着跑的，欠揍的脸。</p><p>　　同时也是他前不久上床对象的父亲的脸。他学生时代死敌的脸。</p><p>　　像每个青少年总有一段想要从自己生命中抹消的往事一样，他同样发自心底拒绝着自己的过去。他说不清这些梦境是他潜意识中良知的残存，还是梅林见不得他的生活稍微好一点，于是在梦里强迫他重温那些他憎恨着的时光。</p><p>　　往往人到中年，才有直面自己的内心的勇气和魄力。</p><p>　　他现在看清他讨厌的不是自己的学生时代，甚至不是詹姆·波特这个人。</p><p>　　——对于詹姆·波特，在他内心深处，更多的是他所不愿意承认的向往。</p><p>　　他不仅仅只是讨厌他，憎恨他。他更想成为他。</p><p>　　詹姆·波特血统纯正，颇有家世，父母又给了他一张好脸蛋。不管性格再怎样嚣张，怎样无礼甚至肆意违反校规，都会被教授同学们宽宥和接纳。他并不否认他对朋友的热心，但他不能理解他树立敌人的标准——因为来自“敌对”学院吗？因为长相丑陋吗？因为衣着和名字可笑吗？因为贫穷？因为不合群？因为和他想要霸占的女孩是朋友吗？因为掌握了一些黑魔法吗？</p><p>　　他没有为自己申辩，因为他很清楚的知道自己是个多么糟糕的人，做过多么坏的事。</p><p>　　——他们那时都只是一群不懂事的小孩而已，更何况他学生时期做过的事情也没有光彩到哪里去。</p><p>　　他不确定如果自己出生在詹姆·波特那样的家庭里，会成长为一个怎样的人，也不敢确定周围的人会不会因为这样的改变而喜欢他。他只知道世界是不公平的——世界又何时公平过？</p><p>　　他们说性格没有好坏，但是事实上，它们有的。</p><p>　　他也许注定长成一个令人讨厌的人。</p><p>　　只是现在的他已经开始变老，渐渐放下了这些，接受了这些——他现在才意识到，他对詹姆·波特的厌恶，甚至后来对哈利·波特的厌恶，实际上来自他对他自己的厌恶，来自根植于内心深处无法消除的自卑。</p><p>　　他讨厌自己这个人，更讨厌自己做过的事。他曾走过岔路，下意识地以为追求力量可以消除这份自卑，消除他和波特之间与生俱来的差异，但在岔路尽头等待他的，却只是他生命中唯一一份光芒的陨落。</p><p>　　在霍格沃茨中等待哈利·波特的十年里，他潜移默化地从邓布利多那里学到了很多。</p><p>　　刚刚毕业的时侯，他或许已经是个像样的巫师，但直到30岁时，他才可以勉强被称为一个像样的成年人。</p><p>　　莉莉死后，他以为自己会活得像行尸走肉，以为自己的一生都会布满灰霾。他以为自己不会再爱，自嘲痴情或许是自己性格中唯一的闪光点了。</p><p>　　但上天偏偏要夺走他最后的闪光点，并且冠以更加极端的罪名。</p><p>　　——他死都不会想到，自己竟会爱上一个比自己小20岁的孩子。</p><p>　　由于工作的需要，当然是答应邓布利多的保护哈利的那一份工作，他花了大量的时间来观察这个孩子，发现他并不像他第一眼看到时所想的那样，是个完完全全的詹姆的翻版。或许是由于并不优越，甚至可以说颇有些苦难的童年生活，他即使获得了和同龄人比起来了不起的成就，也没有张扬到他那混账父亲当年的程度。</p><p>　　他明辨是非，懂得隐忍——虽然有些时候还是会有些小冲动，会轻易地被几个和父母相关的关键词挑衅成功；他也在尽可能努力地让自己成长，让自己的能力更强大，逼迫自己去做那些同龄人想都不敢想的事情——虽然很显然他认为制作魔药是成为救世主所不必需的能力。他也许确实拥有过多的勇气，但是还远远达不到自己骂他时所说的“鲁莽”的程度。</p><p>　　除去那张好看的脸蛋，他也许更像莉莉。</p><p>　　斯内普感觉自己就像是个青少年一样，无法避免地对他观察和了解最多的人产生了感情。他以为那只是扭曲的错觉，习惯之后就会消散。但是在记不清的哪个晚上，擅自钻入他脑袋的梦境，将这一切变得更加丑恶。</p><p>　　连他自己都不敢相信他会做春梦。对象竟然还是一个14岁的孩子。还是个男孩。还是波特和莉莉的孩子。</p><p>　　虽然他知道春梦并不能代表他对梦境里的人抱有感情，但是它却像是一剂催化药品，或者一个放大透镜，让他不得不开始思考。而越是思考，越是想要验证或者否定，他就越发现自己或许真的是爱上了他。</p><p>　　与他的脸蛋没有干系，与他的性格没有干系，与他的父母也没有干系。</p><p>　　那个男孩甚至没有像他母亲一样，在自己的生命中发光发热。他只是在自己的周围存在着，甚至还有些敌视自己，有时还会想方设法阻止自己想要做的事情。但是爱情就是如此蛮不讲理地把两个人绑在一起——更正——把一个人单方向地拖向某处。</p><p>　　因为哈利·波特，他有时甚至会独自琢磨自己当年对莉莉的感情到底是不是爱情。</p><p>　　又也许它们都是爱情，只是稍稍有点不一样。</p><p>　　可是爱情和友情的界限谁又能说得清呢？</p><p>　　因此他不再思考这个问题，转而再次埋怨起了梅林——为什么总是要让他爱上他绝不可能得到的人呢？</p><p>　　他似乎一生都在和波特们纠缠不清，从莉莉·波特，到詹姆·波特，再到哈利·波特。</p><p>　　他以为在他学会不去抗争命运之后，默默地注视着自己所爱的男孩也能勉强度过这一生，直到邓布利多告诉他关于魂器的真相。关于他怎样计划着自己的死去，怎样计划着他的死去，怎样计划着男孩的死去。</p><p>　　“对不起，我欺骗了你……但是，你不能真的死，西弗勒斯。”老人当初虚弱的模样至今仍然历历在目，他用枯黑的手指扶着自己的眼镜，喘着气艰难地说，“所有的魂器——包括哈利在内——都消失后……即使再虚弱，他也是人们畏惧说出名字的伏地魔大人，如果那时候没有人敢于站出来与他决斗……你知道自己应该怎么做的吧？”</p><p>　　他记得自己那时没有做出任何回答，甚至表情都不曾变化，但是老人却像是得到了允诺一样，郑重地向他点头。</p><p>　　他那时候突然觉得，老人开头向他道歉，是因为看出自己爱着那个男孩。</p><p>　　决战的那一天，血流不止的他倒在尖叫棚屋满是倒刺的木质地板上，男孩慌乱地赤手堵着他脖子上假造的血洞。他知道那是最后一眼了，是他注视他所爱的人的最后一眼了，他伪造出自己透过他的眼睛着莉莉的假象，将那些早就经过千万遍筛选的记忆交给了男孩。他知道他在把自己所爱的人推向死亡，同时他也知道这都是梅林为他定下的结局。</p><p>　　——他因为自私而犯的错，最终必定以无私赎罪。</p><p>　　等到男孩和他的伙伴们都走了之后，他才开始用各种药剂收拾自己。他尽量冷静地旁观，惊喜地看到男孩没有死，同时也捕捉到男孩对人群中那个红发女孩仓促投去的安慰的眼神。</p><p>　　男孩在这几年之中的成长令人惊讶，那个曾经是众人口中恐惧象征的男人在他语言的攻击下毫无还手之力，一切真相大白后，彻底被激怒的伏地魔用老魔杖向男孩使用了死咒，但它毫无悬念地，被身为老魔杖主人的男孩所发出的缴械咒反弹了回去。</p><p>　　他看到所有人陷入欢呼，看到男孩和他的朋友们兴奋地拥抱，看到男孩和女孩热情地拥吻。</p><p>　　于是他选择了离开。他借着这个机会逃离了男孩的身边，却没想到自己有一天会忍不住想去看一看，最后更是顺势在男孩对面的街道住了下来。他透过窗口窥视，看到男孩渐渐变成青年，子女健康，生活美满，直到有一天韦斯莱家的小女儿和他吵了一架，带着他们的三个孩子离开，一走就是五个月。</p><p>　　他以为他时不时看一眼就能满足，但时间总会向他证明他有多么不了解自己——他永远在低估自己的自私，于是在他看到报纸上的租赁广告时，毫不犹豫地给他写了信。</p><p>　　那天他喝下复方汤剂，在整点幻影移形到对方家门口，心跳得似乎全身都在颤动。</p><p>　　他以为自己可以好好控制住自己的欲望，但直到那个绿眼睛的年轻人深夜归来，气息凌乱地抚摸自己时，他才发现，压抑了十几年的性欲真的可以让人变得没有大脑。</p><p>　　斯内普思索着自己的一生，觉得在任何地方都看不到自己与哈利·波特的可能性，他仍盯着哈利走时看的那一版报纸，连一句完整的话都看不下去。</p><p>　　门锁响动的声音并没能把斯内普从自己的沉思中唤醒，哈利轻手轻脚的进门，又轻手轻脚地走到那张张开的报纸前面，他抽出魔杖挥了挥，报纸变成金色的灰烬四散逃开，为两人让出位置。</p><p>　　斯内普睁大眼睛，维持着拿报纸姿势的手臂此时恰好环住了青年的身体。哈利将脸凑近，不由分说地，热烈地吻着他有些干燥的嘴唇，贪婪地想要与对方有更多的接触，恨不得就这么融合到一起。他们吻得并不好看，唾液沾得两人下巴上、嘴唇旁全都是，甚至牙齿也因为过于急躁的动作磕到几次。哈利推着斯内普的胸膛，把自己和他分开一些，然后露出一个不符合他年纪的，调皮的笑容。</p><p>　　他动了动嘴唇，斯内普听见他说了一句话。</p><p>　　——“西弗勒斯·斯内普，还想和我再来一次吗？”</p><p>　　番外 抚养权</p><p>　　哈利穿过一片金黄色的麦田——多么美好的地方，几乎所有人回忆起童年都会出现这样一副景象，即使他们根本没有真正在麦田里奔跑过。</p><p>　　他吞了吞口水，贝拉的厉火咒烧过的土地再也长不出任何植物，留下一圈焦黑，少年时的回忆历历在目。</p><p>　　那时候，他们以为那就是爱情。</p><p>　　然而随着战争而来的激情被生活消磨干净之后，真的就什么都不剩了——好吧，还剩孩子们，对他来说他们都是世界上最珍贵的宝物。</p><p>　　今天他就是为他们而来的。</p><p>　　他敲了敲门，开门的是莫莉，她脸上看不出表情，微抿着嘴，对他点了点头，但是语气仍然是热情的。</p><p>　　“快进来吧哈利——今天外面天气可不暖和。”她说，伸手搭住哈利的肩膀，像往常一样把他迎进来。</p><p>　　哈利踏进陋居，摘掉手套，屋子里暖烘烘的，不知为何让他想到了兔子窝。快到圣诞节了，陋居内部已经装饰了起来，红绿白相间的彩带挂的到处都是，哈利甚至能通过它们被贴上的仔细程度看出哪些是赫敏贴的，哪些又是罗恩贴的。一颗不算大的圣诞树占据了客厅的一角，上面还没有放上装饰，光秃秃的和屋子里热闹的装饰品显得格格不入。</p><p>　　“我们准备让孩子们装饰。”莫莉说，倚在门边，眼睛直直的盯进哈利的眼睛。</p><p>　　哈利有些不敢看莫莉的眼睛，他别开头，往楼上走去。</p><p>　　当他打开门的时候，金妮正伏在案边写着什么，一听见门打开立马把东西藏了起来。</p><p>　　“妈，我不是说了不要——噢，”金妮站起来，发现进来的人并不是莫莉，“你来了。”</p><p>　　哈利点了点头，“你应该知道我为什么来。”</p><p>　　金妮咬了咬下嘴唇，点了点头。</p><p>　　哈利接着问道：“…你最近过的怎么样？”</p><p>　　金妮仍然是无声的点了点头。</p><p>　　哈利一时不知道该说些什么，漫长的沉默之后才再度开口：“听着，金妮……我也很内疚，关于所有的事情——”</p><p>　　“你总是很内疚，”一直没出声的金妮打断哈利，胸口剧烈起伏着，“我想你为了自己在内疚而感觉很好——你一直都是这样，仿佛你内疚完就做过了那些你原本该做的事情一样！”</p><p>　　金妮低声嘶吼着，似乎也发现自己太歇斯底里，深呼吸了两次使自己稍微平复，才用一种毫无感情的声音说到，“总之三个孩子都是我的，我不会让他们跟你和斯内普生活在一起。”</p><p>　　哈利叹了一口气，对门缝处偷看的，分别四岁和五岁的阿不思以及詹姆使了个眼色，催促他们走开。</p><p>　　“没有多少人知道他是斯内普，我们也不想打破现在的生活所以……还请你保密。”</p><p>　　金妮双手抱胸，颇有些不屑地冷哼一声，话里有话道，“这么长时间过去了，你该知道我保密能力有多强。”</p><p>　　哈利决定不和她说其他无关的事情，直入主题：“我们想要阿不思——他性格没有他哥哥那么开朗也总是被恶作剧，也许不要让他们总是待在一起会对他们各自的成长都好一些。 ”</p><p>　　哈利顿了顿，鼓起勇气说出接下来的话，“还有莉莉。”</p><p>　　金妮不可置信地瞪大眼睛，深了吸一口气，“——你竟然敢！”</p><p>　　金妮知道斯内普从前爱着哈利的母亲，而随着他们的女儿莉莉越长越大，她意识到她长得有多像照片中哈利的母亲。那一头红发也是更像照片里的深红，而不是韦斯莱家的火红。</p><p>　　“你竟然为了你和他那样变态的关系和欲望，想——”</p><p>　　哈利有气无力的打断她，“我们不是你想的那样，金妮。我们只是与普通人有些不同。我从小就和大部分人不一样，你当初不也正是因为我的不一样才选择我的吗？想要两个孩子也是为了你的经济情况着想，要是对孩子的教育有什么问题，你完全可以起诉我拿回抚养权……”</p><p>　　两个人都没有说话，哈利最终虚弱地说，“你这么想我们，我真的很难受。”</p><p>　　金妮的眼睛盯着哈利身后某处，似乎也并没有聚焦。哈利当然知道对方没有在看任何东西，看到昔日的挚友和妻子这副模样他也很难过，所以没有继续追问对方的意思，而是给了她一些思考的空间。</p><p>　　“让他来跟我说。”金妮最后说道。</p><p>　　哈利失落地回到家，淋了一身雨，就像斯内普第一次来他家的时候那样。他并不是没有带伞——由于住在麻瓜街区，他一般很少用避雨咒——而是想让自己冷静一下。</p><p>　　和金妮要孩子的时候，为什么他会如此心虚？虽然因为斯内普的缘故，他不再认为自己变态，而是接受了自己的样子，但也许骨子里他还是觉得自己是不正常的，担心会对孩子造成影响。</p><p>　　可是他也不舍得和自己的骨肉至亲分离，况且金妮一个人真的养不起三个孩子，韦斯莱家的条件也不是那么好。</p><p>　　哈利听到一阵短促的风声，他的身体突然变得干燥而温暖了。他抬起头，发现对面的黑发男人正收起魔杖。</p><p>　　“失败了？”</p><p>　　男人如是说。</p><p>　　哈利垂头丧气地，缓步走向客厅沙发，坐在了斯内普旁边。接着，作为二十八岁成熟男性的哈利·波特撅起嘴，倒在了斯内普交叠的双腿上，甚至压住了原本放在那里的一本书。</p><p>　　“我假设你的大脑还没有被里面原本就存在的蛀虫啃光。”斯内普露出一个状似嫌弃的眼神，但是还是抽出手揉了揉救世主的头发，又在他的屁股上重重地拍了一下。</p><p>　　“OUCH！”哈利惊叫了一声，咕哝着揉了揉自己的屁股。躺在交叠的大腿上并不舒服，但是他仍然不愿意起身，享受着斯内普揉自己头发的手。这让斯内普觉得哈利就像只黑色的毛茸茸的什么东西，也就由着他犯蠢了。</p><p>　　啊是了，像只猫。</p><p>　　“她让你去和她谈。”哈利突然说，打断了斯内普少有的遐想，“我……不太想麻烦你，而且我觉得你也不愿意——”</p><p>　　“——你得知道，波特，”斯内普突然打断哈利，“介于我们现在的…关系，你的事情和我的事情没有任何差别，好好记住这一点。阿不思和莉莉…”他为这个两个名字顿了顿，“以后也将是我的孩子。”</p><p>　　哈利的眼睛像两个绿色的灯泡一样亮了起来，但很快他意识到了什么，绿色变成了代表愤怒的红色，“——你又摄魂取念我！”哈利一下子弹坐起来：他根本没有和斯内普说过他要哪两个孩子。</p><p>　　“我说过了哈利，”斯内普认真的看向哈利，“他们也将是我的孩子，这应该由你来告诉我，该生气的人是我。”</p><p>　　哈利噤声，像只真正的猫一样貌似乖乖的盘腿坐在沙发上，但斯内普觉得他似乎看到了他身后不安分地甩来甩去的尾巴。而哈利看着斯内普开合的薄唇，突然开始心猿意马起来——斯内普在他面前变成他自己后，他们只做过一次。就是他刚得知斯内普的真实身份，回家后的那一次。</p><p>　　哈利探身向前，凑近斯内普的耳朵，故意吹着热气，轻飘飘地说，“西弗勒斯，我想和你做爱。”</p><p>　　斯内普目露惊讶，伸手把哈利的脸挡开，“我真是想不到，救世主至今还没发现他最愚蠢的时候就是自以为很性感的时候。”</p><p>　　哈利回身，再度撅起嘴，“说起来你已经以各种理由拒绝过我两次了……你不想跟我做？”</p><p>　　斯内普没有回答，只是无声地看着手里的书，这使得哈利更加泄气了。但是哈利很快发现，快一刻钟过去了，对方仍然在看刚才那一页——这绝对不正常。哈利踢掉两只鞋跪坐在沙发上，双手抱胸，好笑地看着斯内普继续盯着那一页，直到对方忍不住发声。</p><p>　　“够了波特。”斯内普合上书，“……并不是我不想跟你做，而是……我怕你不想跟我做。”斯内普认真地看进哈利的眼睛里。</p><p>　　哈利张开嘴，惊讶得下巴几乎都要掉下来，“你为什么会这么想？”</p><p>　　“……”斯内普似乎在这件事情上失去了他往常的果断及冷嘲热讽，犹犹豫豫地说，“你向我求欢的次数明显减少了……我知道，我长得并不好看——至少没有道格拉斯好看，而且——”</p><p>　　“——你真是。”哈利没有纠结求欢这个用词，而是本能地打断斯内普，却也不知道接下来要说什么，因此他直接吻上对方的嘴唇，温柔地吮吸着对方的唇瓣，时不时伸出舌头舔吻一两下。斯内普将书放在沙发宽厚的扶手上，放下交叠的大腿，同时还不忘单手折叠刚才看到的那一页，接着一手放在哈利后脑勺替他支撑，一手搂住哈利的腰帮助他一起移动。这才几秒的时间，哈利就已经跨坐到了斯内普的大腿上，并且清晰地感觉到男人硬挺的下身正顶着他的会阴处。他们加深了这个吻，放任舌头交缠，时不时重重地吮一下下嘴唇，让气压带来令人快乐的刺痛。</p><p>　　“我只是还不太习惯，”哈利终于想到要说什么，轻推着斯内普的胸膛，结束了这个吻，“不太习惯看着我爱的人高潮。”</p><p>　　斯内普决定不能让哈利有多余的心思思考，于是像他们第一次做那样把他推倒在变形成床的沙发上。他使了个咒语让哈利的衣服们把自己脱掉，看到里面平平无奇的男式内裤，他挑了挑眉。</p><p>　　“总归要见到孩子们。”哈利解释到。</p><p>　　斯内普敷衍地发出一声鼻音，从房间里招来一件抹胸式的文胸，同样让它自己给哈利穿上。</p><p>　　“嘿！你怎么知道我新买了——你一定是偷看我柜子了！你——”哈利气愤地支起身体，但是这只是让文胸更方便地把自己穿在哈利身上了，身上人握住他阴茎的动作也让他立马噤声了。</p><p>　　斯内普不可置否地哼了一声，“或许我除了曾经恋童以外还是个偷窥狂。”他说。</p><p>　　斯内普迎面将哈利压倒在小沙发变成的床上，一条腿挤进哈利两腿之间，隔着那条深色的男士内裤用膝盖摩擦着，让那一小块的颜色变得更深了。</p><p>　　上一次两个人默契的选择了，几乎全程用后入的各种体位结束了坦诚相见的第一次。或许是因为紧张，或许是因为不习惯，面对面总觉得有些别扭。全程哈利都在紧张地胡言乱语，说着一些他从片子里现学的话，弄得斯内普哭笑不得，不清楚自己是否要继续。因此两人真正意义上的第一次，体验并不是很好。但正因为这样的体验，才让这第一次特别的印象深刻。</p><p>　　为了防止出现第一次那样的情况，斯内普决定要盯到哈利话都说不出来。</p><p>　　而哈利看着他黑曜石般的双眼，确实一句话都说不出来了。</p><p>　　这是一场安静的性爱。</p><p>　　安静到只剩喘息。</p><p>　　斯内普用力揉捏着哈利的胸部，抹胸柔软的布料摩擦着他的乳头，让哈利低声惊呼着。哈利突然主动了起来，伸着脖子向对方索吻。斯内普顺从地附身吻上他，同时套弄着哈利的下身。也许是有些着急——他等不及对方先高潮来使用那些并不怎么好用的天然润滑液。于是他拉来沙发上的靠枕让哈利枕着，空出一只手接住了从房间里飞来的小瓶子，专心用手指进攻着哈利的后穴。</p><p>　　“怎么这么急。”哈利低笑着，这不像平时那个慢条斯理的、从容不迫的斯内普。</p><p>　　斯内普没有回答，因为就连他都觉得自己这样的转变很让人惊讶。</p><p>　　“少说话，波特。”他最后只说了这么一句。</p><p>　　“我偏不。”斯内普口中的波特低喘着说，“你只要稍微回忆一下就会发现……我基本没有听过你的话——呀！”</p><p>　　哈利捂住口鼻，“你轻点……这样太刺激了。”</p><p>　　哈利的小兄弟因为前列腺处过分的刺激而变得软趴趴的耷拉在肚子上，他红着眼眶，咬着下嘴唇，看着认真在自己身上耕耘的斯内普，感觉自己又想吻他了。</p><p>　　于是他又向他索吻了。</p><p>　　一边接着吻，哈利一边把手伸向了自己软掉的阴茎。感觉到哈利动作的斯内普眉头一挑，稍稍分开，几乎贴着哈利的嘴唇说道，“这次很主动？”</p><p>　　哈利知道他说的“这次”是指之前有一次对方命令自己在他面前自慰，不禁红了耳根。</p><p>　　“闭嘴。”哈利说。</p><p>　　“格莱芬多扣20分，为了救世主不尊重他的教授。”斯内普说着，重重地在肠壁上稍硬的一块处按压了一下。</p><p>　　“——嗯！”哈利听到自己嘴里流窜出甜腻的、带着鼻音的呻吟，又单手捂住了自己的嘴。他的脸上潮红密布，一直延伸到耳尖，他用一边手肘微微将自己的身体撑起，把嘴唇贴向对方的耳鬓，沙哑地说道，“快进来，我想要你。”</p><p>　　斯内普知道哈利已经被准备得差不多了，抽出手指，偏头吻住哈利的颈侧，在那里留下一个带着针刺感的红印，又不轻不重地咬了一口。那里的皮肤细腻滑手，他忍不住用右手握住哈利细瘦的脖颈，用力直至对方有点抗拒。</p><p>　　“待会你一定得这么做。”哈利咳嗽了几声，平复下来之后第一句话竟然这么说。他坐起身，沿着床边站起来，扶着斯内普坐下，又在他身前跪下。他挑逗的用右手作小人儿状，从对方的膝盖处一直走到暴涨的裤子中央。</p><p>　　“我爱死了它。”哈利说，附身在上面亲了一口，接着咬住拉链头把它拉了下来，对着那里轻飘飘地吹了一口气，扣子就也自己解开了。</p><p>　　哈利的口交技术不见得有多好，毕竟经验不多，这他自己也清楚。而且斯内普的着急似乎也感染了他，他只简单地吮吸了几下便迫不及待地跨坐上去，帮斯内普进入了自己。</p><p>　　惯例的，两人都为这样的结合长舒了一口气。</p><p>　　从前斯内普使用道格拉斯的身体时阴茎是下翘的形状，所以用后背位的时候尤其能够刺激到哈利，而现在他自己的身体却是刚好相反，面对面才能给哈利带来更多的欢愉。斯内普的性器并没有道格拉斯大，甚至身高也比他要矮一些，但是这样对哈利来说却是刚刚好——合适的大小使得哈利在快感中浮沉之余减少了开始时适应的痛苦，减小的身高差更是让他们能够一边接吻一边做。</p><p>　　他们就像是为了彼此所被制造出来的一样。</p><p>　　斯内普用手托着哈利结实有弹性的臀肉，往上顶着胯部，听着哈利的呼吸因为自己的动作而凌乱，满意的勾起嘴角。而哈利喘息着，时不时漏出几个腻人的音节，听得斯内普把手移至哈利胸前，推起抹胸，用修剪适当的指甲盖轻轻刺激乳尖，惹得哈利轻微地颤抖起来。</p><p>　　“……西弗…”哈利轻声说了一句话，但是斯内普只能听清前两个音节。</p><p>　　“你说什么？”他问。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯——哈啊…我……”哈利用手揉弄着自己的下身，为了三个不同位置的快感仰起头。斯内普的撞击时不时打断他的发音，但他还是努力说完了这一句话，“西弗勒斯，我爱你。”</p><p>　　斯内普直觉知道这句话不是因为做爱时情热所发，是哈利平时羞于告诉自己的——虽然这么想很自恋，而自恋从来不是他的标签——但他就是知道。</p><p>　　斯内普什么都没说，只是低吼一声，双手握住哈利的腰，猛力冲刺起来。</p><p>　　“抱紧我，”他喘着气说，哈利当然照做了，但很快又有点后悔——斯内普把他抱了起来，他感觉身体塌陷，失去了平衡，只能靠男人的双手和胯部支撑。</p><p>　　“把我放下来，这样太——哈啊！西——！”哈利尖叫着，这个体位不仅刺激，而且进入得最深，力度也很大，并随着斯内普的动作不断刺激着哈利的敏感处。哈利的喘息声越来越急促，他单手搂着斯内普的脖子，另一只手套弄着自己的小兄弟，终于在某个时间点达到了高潮，射在了斯内普穿戴整齐的胸膛上。</p><p>　　哈利脱力地快要掉下去，但他立马发现有另一股力量托住了他，他垂下眼睛，低笑一声，“论漂浮咒的妙用，斯内普教授。”</p><p>　　“回答正确，波特，”斯内普顺着他的话说道，“格莱芬多加二十分。”</p><p>　　认识到自己把之前扣的二十分填补上的哈利竟觉得十分开心，仿佛真的回到了学生时代。</p><p>　　斯内普给自己的胸口来了一个清理一新，接着把上衣脱下。浮在空中只与斯内普性器连接的哈利再次抱住斯内普的脖子，把自己的身体与对方温暖的胸膛贴在一起。斯内普又恶意地顶了顶胯，抱着哈利往一楼哈利的卧室走去——他们目前仍然是分房睡的，斯内普还没有进入过哈利的房间。</p><p>　　斯内普把哈利放在床上，取消了漂浮咒的效果，自己则站在床边。他抓起哈利的小腿，舔吻着那里形状美好，略有一些伤疤的肌肉，时不时咬上一口，引发哈利的一阵轻颤以及口中泄出的呻吟。他一路向上，来到哈利弓起的脚背。</p><p>　　“——别，那儿很脏——啊呜……”哈利说，但是被斯内普的动作打断。</p><p>　　情热的时候，做什么都不过分。</p><p>　　斯内普吻着哈利的脚背和脚指尖儿，将其中一个含入口中，用灵活的舌头像接吻一样缠绕着那一个个圆润的脚趾。哈利只觉得脚尖像通了电一样让自己兴奋，酥麻感从那里一路向上，来到腿根，后腰，脊柱，直至大脑。这让他才软下的性器又立了起来。</p><p>　　斯内普放过哈利的足尖，转而把哈利的两条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，一会儿之后又将哈利转了个方向，让哈利的腿也和他一样着地，接着像救世主要求的那样伸出手握紧他的脖子。看着哈利伸长脖子，涨红了脸，斯内普觉得从前的自己很难想象一个人窒息的模样也能这么吸引他，甚至还让他倍加兴奋。</p><p>　　想到这里，他加速冲刺起来，在救世主的体内留下了一股白浊。</p><p>　　哈利结束喘息，扁起嘴，“我们都没有一起高潮。”他趴在床上，回头望着斯内普，仿佛和这个人说话的时候，他有权利变得像一个孩子。</p><p>　　“成熟点，波特。”斯内普平稳了自己的呼吸，伸出手轻轻抚摸着哈利脖子上新鲜的红痕。</p><p>　　“我要跟你一起洗澡。”哈利说。</p><p>　　于是两人一起进了浴室。</p><p>　　准确来说，是哈利纠缠着斯内普一同进入了大浴室。</p><p>　　哈利微微弯下腰，扭开淋浴头的旋钮，为刚涌出的、半凉的水打了个激灵，然后借机贴在了斯内普的身上。斯内普也不恼哈利粘人，只是重重在哈利头上落下一记手刀就任由他在自己身上蹭来蹭去了。哈利愉快地给按摩浴缸放水，接着继续回来粘着认真淋浴的斯内普。他看着水流冲洗过对方略微粗硬的黑发，水滴从眉骨边缘低落，流过并不算好看的鹰钩鼻，再到似乎永远都微抿着的嘴唇。</p><p>　　哈利的视线停留在嘴唇上，不知为何，这张脸虽然并不好看，但是总是会让他有接吻的欲望。</p><p>　　他很快将欲望赋予了行动，微微踮起脚，将脸凑了过去，对上对方柔软冰凉的嘴唇。半凉的温水不断从他们头顶落下，但是他们根本感觉不到冷。哈利亲吻着这个比自己大二十岁的男人，动情地将手绕过对方的脖子。虽然在接吻，虽然已经如此亲密，却怎么都还是感觉不够。</p><p>　　斯内普也被哈利带动，把哈利拖到一旁，撞在墙上，哈利的肩胛骨钝痛着，但他更专注于被对方占有的侵入感。哈利最喜欢舌面之间摩擦的感觉，而斯内普最喜欢吮吸对方的嘴唇，二人在此之间找到了属于他们自己的、微妙的平衡，不断索取着，给予着。直到嘴唇发麻，甚至红肿，都不愿意停下。</p><p>　　哈利先分开了这个吻——因为他愉悦的感受到了对方再次勃起的阴茎。两人之中总是他显得更急切一些，但也总是他最能带动气氛——即使对方是那个令霍格沃茨几乎所有学生讨厌的魔药学教授西弗勒斯·斯内普。</p><p>　　“Fuck me, right here.”他说。</p><p>　　“As you wish.”时隔多日，斯内普再一次说出这句话。他扶住哈利的腰帮他跳起来，双腿缠到自己的腰间。才使用过的后穴软湿黏腻，甚至还有未排出的精液，哈利只稍作调整就让对方顺利地进入了自己。斯内普把他抵在湿淋淋的墙面，耸动下身抽送着。</p><p>　　地点和体位过于刺激，哈利仰头尖叫了出来，顾不上皮肤表面因为刚才的淋浴而变得冰冷。因为他们从内至外的火热。</p><p>　　“到……到浴缸里去。”哈利抽空说，然而斯内普并没有立刻乖乖按照他所说的做，而是重击了几下作为对救世主分神的惩罚。</p><p>　　墙面冷硬，每一次的撞击都会让哈利的脊背钝痛一次。细微的水珠更是增大了皮肤与墙壁的摩擦力，在那里拉扯出一片片红色的痕迹。但他热爱这痛感和快感，热爱这一切，热爱他正拥抱着的男人的一切。</p><p>　　男人终于抱起湿淋淋的黑发青年，把他扔进浴缸里，紧接着自己也跨步进去。哈利像八爪鱼一样缠上来，面对面地跨坐在对方身上，一手在对方的大腿上借着浮力撑起自己的身体，一手勾住对方的脖颈，熟练地动起腰来。</p><p>　　“练习过？”斯内普喘着粗气说。</p><p>　　哈利没有回答，只是更卖力地动着腰。脸上潮红不知道是长时间的运动所致，还是在因这个问题而羞赧。后穴的快感不断涌入大脑，但是总觉得还不够，总觉得不像第一次高潮的时候那样容易累积，总觉得感官有些麻木和迟钝。但是他就是想要。</p><p>　　因为和这个人怎么都做不够。</p><p>　　斯内普向前倾身，吻住卖力但显然累了的哈利，将他压向按摩浴缸的边缘。按摩浴缸的按摩水流冲击着哈利的腰窝处，配合着身前斯内普深深浅浅的抽动，让哈利分不清哪些是麻痒，哪些是快感。两人维持着这个姿势，在水流声和喘息声里一起达到了高潮。</p><p>　　“满意了？”斯内普说，从哈利的身体里退出来，并且温柔地帮助他清洁后穴。</p><p>　　“再洗一个澡。”哈利说，嘟起他今天使用过度的嘴。</p><p>　　“这次我可不跟你一起闹了。”斯内普咕哝道。</p><p>　　第二天两人一起穿戴整齐，哈利选择了去参加听证会的那一套格子西装。这直接导致斯内普一眼就看出来他的紧张。</p><p>　　“或许你又要因为未成年在校外用魔法被魔法部长叫走了波特。”他嘲讽到，由于剃掉胡子的救世主简直还是他十七岁的样子，除了眼角多了些细纹。</p><p>　　哈利古怪的咕哝着，“这事你也知道…从那时候就开始……”</p><p>　　斯内普张嘴一个假笑，露出一口白牙，“Way more earlier, Potter.”</p><p>　　哈利打了一个哆嗦，不敢细想，而是催促对方出门，“走了走了。”他说。</p><p>　　“难道不是我一直在等你？”斯内普嘲讽到。</p><p>　　两人像上次哈利去陋居一样，没有选择用房子里改装的大壁炉直接通往陋居。而是出门找到一个偏僻没有监控的角落，幻影移形到了陋居附近的农田，再徒步过去。对此，斯内普没有像平时那样嘲讽上一二句，而是默默陪他麻烦了这一遭。两个人一路上都没怎么说话，各怀心事。</p><p>　　到达陋居时，开门的竟然是罗恩。</p><p>　　“噢。”罗恩神情有些奇怪，哈利认出那是他在隐瞒些什么的表情，“你们来了。”</p><p>　　赫敏和韦斯莱一家说了关于斯内普的事情，现在他们都知道他还活着。</p><p>　　罗恩让斯内普先进去，再在后面勾住哈利的肩膀把他带进去，但是并没有说什么。</p><p>　　金妮从楼梯上向下望着，说了一句，“只他就好。”就走了回去。</p><p>　　哈利几乎用乞求的眼神望向斯内普，对方回了让他安定的眼神，即使房间内的其他人认为那只是面无表情。哈利长舒一口气，虽然不知道对方会怎么解决这个问题，但还是安心下来。</p><p>　　罗恩突然用一种不可理喻的眼神看着哈利。仿佛他刚刚生吃了一只带着毛发的蜘蛛。韦斯莱家的其他人都识相的回到各自房间，只留哈利和罗恩在大厅独处。</p><p>　　“你怎么回来了？”哈利决定破个冰，自己先开了口。</p><p>　　“赛季结束，加上我又受了一点小伤，替补队员先补上了。”罗恩说，抬了抬自己的腿让对方看到自己的脚踝，“虽然现在已经完全好了但是队伍还是决定给我一个小假期。”</p><p>　　这可不是什么好话题，笨哈利。</p><p>　　哈利在脑子里学着多比惩罚自己的样子撞了撞墙，骂道。</p><p>　　接着又是沉默，最近他沉默的次数似乎有点多了，但是绞尽脑汁也不太能想出能好好聊聊的话题。他们的生活已经相隔太远，并不像学生时代那样做什么都三个人在一起了。</p><p>　　“你干嘛呢。”罗恩突然大笑起来，“你是要和金妮离婚，又不是和我，也不是和韦斯莱家——我的意思是，我永远是你最好的哥们儿，韦斯莱家也永远是你最好的两个朋友的家，你随时都能来。”</p><p>　　哈利看着他，不知道该说什么好，突然有点想哭。</p><p>　　“噢得了，”罗恩受不了的说，语气又奇怪起来，“你以前可不是那么感性的人…是不是你和老蝙——我是说斯内普，啊你好斯内普教授。”</p><p>　　罗恩突然像学生时那样挺直腰板，说到。哈利不用看也知道是斯内普下楼了。</p><p>　　可是——</p><p>　　这么快？</p><p>　　“谈好了。”斯内普简单的说，“走吧。”</p><p>　　“那我们们改天再——”哈利急切的说，看到站在楼梯口的金妮，“再见金妮。”</p><p>　　后来回到家里，哈利问了好几次，对方都不愿意告诉他当时到底说了些什么。起初他还继续不依不挠地追问，但时间一长，哈利慢慢也就忘记了这回事，直到孩子们都长大去上学，直到孩子们都从学校里毕业，甚至有了自己的家庭。哈利才在和赫敏的通信里知道——</p><p>　　他只是说了一句他爱他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>